What's in 10 Years?
by KCDizzyDisney
Summary: Mysterious explosions are appearing througout the Kanto and Johto regions. Ash doesn't realize what he gets into when he comes in contact with the fog pokemon, Missingno.
1. Chapter 1

Missingno.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or world of Pokemon. I'm just writing about them.

Prolougue:

_"Mysterious attacks have been hitting all across the Kanto and Johto regions…."_

_"Witnesses claim the explosions appeared out of thick fog…."_

_"As these incidents have occurred, the pokemon of the area have acted strangely…."_

_"Currently the attacks have hit Cinnabar Island, Safron, Fussia, Celadon, Veridian, Cianwood, and Blackthorn City._

_"Officials are puzzled to whether this is the cause of terrorist, pokemon, or possibly both…_

(Just a little fyi, this takes place right after the Johto leagues and the splitting up of Ash Misty and Brock. He is leaving Pallet Town and heading to the port to Sea Form Island. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum and his most trusted pokemon pikachu walked slowly away from the place where he grew up. As excited as he was to start another journey, he constantly couldn't believe it was just him and pikachu. Brock was no longer there to lug over girls, and talk hours about what he was cooking later that evening. Misty wasn't there to point out his faults, hose down his ego…glance at him with those eyes. His eyes thickened with tears as he took each step. Pikachu lightly brushed aside its own inner feeling in attempting to comfort Ash. _Wow, I never really thought we would just split up. I don't really know what it's like to be on a journey without them, especially her. Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I give a decent good bye? We really had something, but we could have had more, even if it were just more time together. _Large drops of Ash's tears finally dropped across his crimson cheek and onto the dirt covered ground. His footprints were joined by a trail of Ash's longing for his friends.

Pikachu noticed the remorse welling up in his master's eyes. The electric mouse caressed its golden fur against Ash's face, wiping away his tears. "Pika Pi."

Ash came to his senses; quickly wiping away his reddened face. While smiling lightly he looked up at his yellow companion, "Well Pikachu, it's just you and me again eh?"

"Pika!" The mouse hopped from Ash's shoulder to his head, knocking his hat over his eyes. Pikachu was Ash's best friend. This is what he wanted, what he needed. He was set, and he always had the forever promise of seeing Misty and Brock again. Ash's determination to be the best pokemon trainer heightened. He wasn't just now doing it for Pallet Town, but for his best friends.

Ash's ferry for Sea Form Island wasn't arriving for another week or so. He came to a fork in the road, and then looked down at his map. He saw that to the left he could take a short path down to the docks to Sea Form Island, and to the right he could take trip to Victory Road. He knew he had no intentions of going to the Indigo Plateau, however he did over hear Gary tell his grandfather that he caught some very strong pokemon there. It was then he decided to start heading towards the mountains around Victory Road. It wouldn't take too long, and he could add to his pokedex. "Well, pikachu do you think you're up to catching some pokemon?" Pikachu gave a nod in agreement.

As the pokemon trainer headed up the dusty road, he stopped at the pokemon center to inform Professor Oak that he was possibly going to be sending him new pokemon. As he walked in he saw

Nurse Joy. She and her relatives usually stand behind the counter of every pokemon center, assisting trainers with their pokemon. However now she seemed overwhelmed. Kids were everywhere bringing their pokemon in, complaining about something. He couldn't really hear, because Chansey were everywhere trying to calm them down as they carried pokemon into the other rooms of the center.

Ash sat down over at the videophones, he popped in quarters into the phone and dialed up Professor Oak. The green screen phased into a visual image of the professor. "Hey Professor, I'm over near New Port, and I think I'm going to head over to Victory Road to catch some Pokemon….Professor?"

Professor Oak was preoccupied, he was typing up apparently something very important on his computer. He didn't even realize his videophone was on. Sweat was pouring from his tanned brow; he brushed it aside quickly, as he reached for his cup of water.

"Professor, can you here me, it's me, Ash!" Ash waved his arms up and down so much that pikachu fell off from his shoulder.

The professor glanced up at Ash for a split second, and then deterred his attention back to his computer. "Oh, Ash is that you? Sorry, but I'm actually quite busy right now. The government of Kanto is having me research these incidences. They think it might be a pokemon. I'm looking into it." The professor continued typing as his eyes narrowed.

"Are you talking about the explosion? What about them? I know you said Cinnabar was hit before I left. But is the government really concerned? Could it be Team Rocket?" Ash darted his eyes at the screen. He jumped a bit when the professor finally drew his attention to him.

"Ash, the Cinnabar incident was much more extreme then expected. It wasn't just an explosion; it took apart half a city. They think it came from an abandoned laboratory, and a lab explosion of that size seems unreasonable, but at least gave an explanation on its origin. However, in the past few days there have been many other incidences similar to that. Not quite as large as the first but still, enough to draw attention." The professor leaned back in his seat with a dazed look on his face of worry.

"Were these just on Cinnabar Island?" Ash's attention was solely drawn to the screen.

"Oh dear heavens no," the Professor Oak turned his computer screen around. A vivid map of the Kanto and Johto region appeared. Little red dots flashed at cities across the screen. "You see Ash, within hours of each other, these attacks have been occurring. I'm almost certain it's some kind of pokemon, but there are no sightings of such a creature, and no evidences showing footprints."

Ash stood from his chair, "Well, what do the officials expect you to do? If you don't even know when the next attack will be or what it looks like, how can you study it?

"Well, apparently each of the cities involving these incidences says that there is a tremendously thick fog around the area at the time." The old man's eyes were closed tightly in thought.

"Do you think that could be something to do with the pokemon?" Ash and pikachu looked at each other with immense curiosity. There eyes were filled with ponder.

"Well, I don't really know. I'm looking into it, but for the time being can you please avoid any areas with a thick fog. Nothing has reached the Hohen region so I'm not too worried about you once your there. Please, contact your mother once you have reached your destination. She is constantly calling me wondering if letting you go was the greatest idea." The professor's eyes looked tired.

Ash nodded, "Well, I'll be keeping in touch with you more often. I'll be seeing you, and please tell my mom I'll be fine."

"Will do Ash," the professor already didn't take the time to get back to his computer. He once again was typing away. The screen went blank.

Ash's eyes closed as he fell deeply in his own subconscious. _A new pokemon… A powerful one... I don't really know what to even say. Should I go back to Pallet Town? What if it hits Curulean City, or Pewter? I hope my friends will stay safe. They're smart enough to get out of danger. But what of this danger? Could this really be a pokemon? _

Pikachu looked at him questioningly as he gazed up at his master. It wasn't soon that Ash was snapped out of his trance when a pink blob was standing next to him. He jumped.

"Chansey!" It was a Chansey holding a cup of coffee. "Chansey chance?" The steam rose from the cup as the Chansey offered it to him. The little pokemon eyes were glossy from the warm moisture of the coffee flowing into her face.

Ash smiled slightly, confusingly staring up and down at the egg bearing pokemon. "Thanks….Chansey, but I'm fine." He stood up grabbing his back pack and allowed pikachu to crawl up his arm onto his shoulder. "But, uh, thank you, I really appreciate it. I've never been offered coffee from a Chansey before." He chuckled uneasily.

The pink pokemon shrugged it nubs and began walking away as it drank the coffee itself. At that moment the Nurse Joy came up to him. "Sorry if that seemed strange to you, she just likes making coffee. Do you need help with anything?"

Ash shook his head, "Oh, no I'm fine. Pikachu and I were just going to do a little hiking." He peered around the center to see the kids calming down. "What was the commotion about?"

Joy leaned back against the wall, as her eyes were glossy with confusion. "I don't' really know. They say their pokemon aren't battling right? They're using attacks that they can't possibly learn. Like that child's Zubat; I was shock to see it use water gun. This is all so confusing. But, your pikachu is ok, right?"

Pikachu looked up at it's name, "Pi?"

Ash looked into his companions eyes, "I think so. Your ok, right Pikachu?"

The yellow pokemon gave a slight nod in agreement.

Ash and pikachu soon left the center. As they did, an old man came up to them. He was crouched down with half specks rested on the edge of his nose. He asked them, "Excuse me, would you like to know how to capture pokemon?"

Ash stared at the man. _Who is this guy?_ "Uh, sorry I'm already a trainer I don't really need your help with catching." He laughed and awkwardly tried walking away, but the old man was persistent.

"Please, just a simple demonstration. Please, I'm really good at it!" His wrinkled face amazingly distorted itself to give a smile.

"Sorry, I'm fine!" Ash heightened his pace as he left the old man. "Bye!"

"Please, just make an old man happy!" He pulled out a pokeball. "I'll simply show you the basics on that Rattata over there in the bushes.

Ash looked at Pikachu and then slowly turned back to the old man, "Alright, I'll watch…"

The antique man walked up to the small purple rodent and simply through the ball.

_Who does this guy thinks he's kidding. He didn't even try to weaken it! He doesn't even understand the basics of catching._ Ash observed with the slightest bit of concern.

"There, you see, right in the ball. But, of course with others you may need to weaken them a bit. He began to chuckle to himself. The mere laughter looked like it would kill the guy.

"Ok, thanks for the tip! I'll keep in mind. Come on Pikachu." Ash then left quickly down the dusty road.

They began heading up the clay filled trail up to Victory Road. As he continued, it began getting damper and damper. The soles on his shoes were beginning to stick to the ground, the road slowly turned from dusty dirt to mud. His shoes were obtaining a terra cotta tinge to them as he trudged through it. The trees were getting thick, the air around him was getting colder, and the bleak air was getting heavier and heavier. Ash failed to notice the change. His eyes were getting a filled with moisture and began to tear up. He squinted as the brisk air blew through his thick black hair. When he finally came to his sense of where he was he looked around. "Well pikachu, you wouldn't consider this foggy would you? It's just the mountainous air right? We haven't even seen any pokemon yet, let's keep searching."

Pikachu looked around getting closer to Ash's neck; he needed the touch of his master for comfort. Suddenly, "Hey look Pikachu a Ponyta! You up for a fight?" Through the thick trees there was, what appeared to be a horse like creature with flames protruding from its main and tail. "Pikachu, thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu charged up and began attacking, however something wasn't right because flames began coming out of the electric mouse's body. "Pa-Pikachu?"

"What just happened?" Ash turned to his pokemon with immense confusion. "Was that a flamethrower? What's going on?" He turned his attention back to the Ponyta, and it slowly began to fade into a thick grey fog. It was everywhere, surrounding them. Suddenly a blue jellyfish flew passed him. Ash looked up, "A Tentacruel?" As he looked around, Pikachu and he were in a daze. Ash was beginning to feel the ground shake from underneath him. Not too long after did a Grimer morph out of the ground and began to sludge up his leg. Ash's foot felt like he just placed it into a bucket of iced water, as his entire leg tensed up. "What?" Pikachu shot an icebeam to the purple sludge, it froze instantly, and broke into millions of pieces. "Ice bea-" The fog thickened, the air was heavy. Ash could barely breath, his lunges began to freeze from inside of him, he grabbed his chest and began to pant. Swaying back and forth he tried to clutch onto a tree, the dizziness over took his ability to grasp reality. He felt like he was in a dream. "Pa-Pickachu….where are you?" He tried listening for his friend but only could hear this humming noise that came from all around him.

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…_.." The deep voice was loud and came from the tree's, from the sky, the ground, the fog. Ash tried yelling out to Pickachu but his own voice was swallowed. "_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._" He held his ears shut, and tried looking all around him but slowly his lungs were screaming in pain, his legs felt like they were on shaky ground while he saw faint signs of those random pokemon. "Pika…." He gasped for air, the atmosphere was much too thick, and suddenly the mysterious voice increased in volume, "_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" _A large crashing noise occurred; the side of the mountain was collapsing in an avalanche. Debris fell from the sky as large rock pelted the ground. The magnitude alone caused trees to fall over. Ash couldn't see anything, but only hear the humming, "_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…." _

He bent over and pulled out an empty pokeball. Even in his dazed state Ash only could think of saving Pikachu. _I can't see him anywhere, where did he go. I need to find him. This thing is killing me. I can't breath. Pikachu forgive me, this is the only way I know you'll be safe. Please be here. _"Pikchu, return into your ball, please! Pika…get in your ball I beg you!" Ash's sides were aching all over, his eyes were refusing to stay open, but he screamed as loud as he could. He was on the ground; the debris had finished landing. SLAM! A branch from the tree behind him fell right on his right arm, and knocked the pokeball right out. The second it hit the ground, it opened and a red tint fused into the fog as it pulled it all into the ball.

It was quiet. The fog was gone, and Ash could only see trees fallen everywhere. "What just happened?" His pain was gone; the horror was gone, the voice… gone. "Pikachu, where are you!" He called out; his voice now rejuvenated to it broad self.

The electric pokemon poked it head out from under fallen debris. "Pika pi!" Ash quickly hastened over to the pile of rubble and he pushed aside rock and branches to get to his pokemon.

"Pikachu, I'm glad you're all right!" He held his pokemon close. He couldn't believe he was holding his friend again. His eyes then went to a stern look, "Do you think that was the pokemon Professor Oak was telling us about. I…I think I…." he looked over to the pokeball on the ground, "caught it!" He ran over, pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as he picked up the pokeball. _I wonder if it's really inside. Did I, could I really have caught it…is that possible?_

He held the glossy ball up to the sun, when suddenly it opened. Not only was the fog coming back out, but it hovered directly around Ash. He tried screaming, but his breath was as if it was stolen. "_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….." _It was consuming him; it was a part of him. It entered his body forcefully. It felt like thousands of gallons of water was shoved down his throat through lungs. He could feel the strong force through his veins, into his brain. His pupils were thinning to nothing, as pikachu was shot off of him and onto the ground beside him. The pokemon watched in horror as his master was being consumed by this fog. "_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" _The fog thickened around him, and Ash was glowing, his body was emitting a flash of light. He slowly hovered into the air, until the light was amazingly intense. All pikachu could see and hear was a light with the voice blasting in its little ears. The bright flash finally stopped. Pikachu could not longer see his trainer.

Ash was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash was falling into an endless abyss. He couldn't grasp how long he has been falling. As the cold wind sent tingling shivers down his neck and spine, he just couldn't realize how far he was dropping. How he got there. How long he was falling. The slits of his eyes were emitting tears as the cold air caressed his entire body. His stomach felt like a thousand needles were stabbing him. _"Mmmmmmmm…." _His mind left him a shooting pain. This humming noise was constantly with him. Swirls of light and dazed fog floated around through his nostrils and his mouth. His pupils were not allowing him to see anything but silver and black. _Where am I, how long has it been? Is this all a dream? Am I dead? How did I get here?_

"_Mmmmmmmmmmm…"_ The noise was not regular. It wasn't coming from anyplace in particular, but from inside him: inside his conscious. It disturbed Ash, however the feeling of a presence constantly lingered. For what Ash could grasp; he was alone, but the defining feeling of someone else gave him a support, almost a comfort.

As Ash continued to fall, his mind kept recalling his past. As his entire body fell miles and miles, his memories of Pallet Town and his journeys kept recalling. He watched a foggy remembrance of him and Gary as children playing in Professor Oaks yard. He could see Pikachu coming out of its pokeball for the first time in the Oak Lab. His body felt a tingle of excitement, joy; electricity pulsing through his veins. He could feel the same emotions he felt when he first laid eyes on the electric mouse. He soon saw a fuzzy picture of a red headed girl, Misty. His heart began pounding, sweat began to emit from his brow as he saw her breath, and giving him glances now and then. An older boy with a green vest slowly took the place of the girl, and he could see Brock. Ash gave a slight grin, unknowingly. The rest of his journey in the Kanto regions fazed in and out. The Indigo Platue, the Johto Leagues, and all of the times he came in contact with his pokemon shot through his mind like fireworks.

_Why am I recalling my life? Why is this happening? Wake up Ash…wake up!_

Suddenly, he felt a thump hitting every corner of his body. His limbs were aching. The tingling sensation in his stomach and spine were gone. His head ache still surfaced, but felt real. Felt awake. Ash opened his eyes, and peered around. He was in a forest near a mountain. Everything seemed over grown. Small trees were on different levels of ground, as though he were in a crowded room with many different sized people. _Where am I? Was I sleepin? What was the last thing I remember doin?_ "Oh wait a second? Pikachu?!?" He got up quickly, but at too fast; and began loosing his balance. Ash grew nauseated as he tossed and turned around. He felt like he hadn't walked for a very long time. "Pikachu?" _What was I doing to get here? Wait, this place looks familiar. The last place I was, was Victory Road. But, this isn't what I remember? It looks nothing like it, the trees are smaller, and the ground is uneven. Where is this place? Where's Pikachu?_ "Pikachu?"

Ash finally caught his balance and walked around, looking through bushes and trees. "Where could he be, last thing I remember was that he was with me." He stopped suddenly and gave a gasping cough. It was husky and hard. The feeling of coughing up water filled his chest with pain. But, it wasn't water; it was a very thick silver mist. Ash failed to realize this. He was too busy looking for his friend.

He finally laid his eyes upon a man. The blurred vision of a man standing in the distance subsided. _Maybe he's seen Pikachu._ "Excuse me, sir have you seen a Pikachu!" The man looked around but couldn't see him. Ash was much farther up the mountain. Ash stumbled around as he tried heightening his pace to reach him. The trees, moss and shrubs were obstacles that kept him from reaching his destination more quickly. He was scratched up by a holly bush, and finally fell right down the side the mountain and behind the man. The surroundings settled as he brushed his pants off. "I'm sorry, but have you seen my Pikachu by any chance?"

The man turned around. He was probably in his mid twenties. He was tall, fit, with autumn brown hair. His deep blue eyes were widely open as he peered at this new encounter. The man looked stunned.

Ash felt uncomfortable. "Excuse me, did you hear me, I said have you see my pikachu anywhere?"

The shocking expression widened.

_Ok does this man not understand English? Why won't he answer my question? _ _Actually, he kind of looks like someone I know?_ "Hey did we battle once before? I recognize you from somewhere."

The tall man's lips began to twitch as he tried to speak, "Ash…is that you?"

He gave a sigh in relief, "Ok, I knew I recognized you. I'm sorry but I don't really remember your name? But, you look awfully like someone I've known for a while."

"Ash…." The voice of the man trembled, and he nearly fell backwards.

"Hey, buddy are you alright?" Ash couldn't believe this guys eyes could get any wider.

"Ash,…ah… it's Gary…Gary Oak." The man's stumbled with the words. His speech trailed out like drops of water.

Ash eyes narrowed up and down at this strange person, "No, Gary Oak is not too much older than I am." He grew a bit annoyed. "Hey, Gary Oaks a friend of mine and he wouldn't want someone impersonating him. Who are you really?"

"Your…still fourteen…you haven't changed at all…..how…?" The man fell to the ground in tremble as he shook all over.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm still fourteen!" His annoyance thickened. _I don't understand this guy. _He gazed deep into the so called, "Gary's" eyes. _You know, he really does look like Gary. He's got the same eyes. But, that is impossible. Gary is 16 and this guy is in his mid twenties. _

The two stared at each other for a bit, until a yellow pokemon appeared from in the forest. It was Pikachu. "Pikachu!" But, Ash was puzzled. This couldn't be his, it was larger than his companion, and it fur was darker, and more tattered. "Pikachu?"

The golden pokemon had hopped up on Gary's shoulder. It nearly dropped when it looked over. "Pika pi?" Its eyes glistened with tears. It looked scared, confused, shocked, and almost a bit excited. It hopped from Gary's shoulder back onto the ground. The confused pokemon walked steadily up to Ash. Each step created a beat in the back of its mind.

Ash leaned down and forward to pikachu. _Could this be my Pikachu? It looks so different, so much older._ He leaned in closely, allowing the yellow mouse to smell his face. He could feel the soft breath of it against his skin. It was comforting, it was familiar. It had to be… "Pikachu?"

The mouse looked into Ash's eye with the most determined look. It put its ears up and jumped into Ash's arms. It was his master, he new it was.

"Pikachu, I knew it was you! Oh, I just knew it!" The bond between these two was incredible. It even caused this mysterious Gary to smile.

"Gary's" tall stature leaned over and closer to Ash. "I can't believe it's really you, but it is? Your mother, my grandfather, Brock, Misty, and…I have been searching for you for so long."

"You've been looking for me for so long? Who are you, and how do you know my friends?" Ash held his Pikachu tightly. "I don't know how long I've been missing, but there is no way you could possibly be Gary!"

Pikachu waved its arms rapidly to Ash and hopped between the two people. "Pika pi pikachu!" It's small brown eyes darted into his masters.

"Are you saying he is Gary….but how? He looks…." Ash was silenced by his own confusion.

"Like I'm tens years older….Ash you have been missing for a decade." Gary's face turned to the side. He was having hard time understanding what he was saying himself.

"What! No, that's impossible. How could I be missing for ten years, it was just a couple of hours ago I was on my way to the Hohen region. Right Pikachu?" He turned down at his pokemon, hoping to get at least a slight nod in agreement.

The electric mouse did nothing but stare right back up. Its eyes were large, and were slowly building with tears. It shook its head slightly, "chu."

Ash stepped back._ This can't be real, or right. What do they mean I've been gone for ten years? I'm no older then I was yesterday. But Gary and Pikachu are both much older. _"No, you must be mistaken. The last thing I remember was being with Pikachu on Victory Road, and…the fog! Oh my God, the fog! It…..was everywhere…it…" he started furiously coughing. The thick grey fog was plummeting out of his mouth. Gary and Pikachu ran to his side to help him. He was fazing in and out. His head began to spin, he couldn't see straight. The coughing grew louder and louder. He gagged on the heavy air.

"Ash, are you ok….." Gary patted his back. "Are you choking?"

The surrounding area was getting fuzzy and dark through Ash's eyes. He tossed around, until finally he fell to the ground and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Readers I'm sorry to say, but this chapter has **a lot of talking**. But, don't worry the plot will move along by the end of this chapter, I promise you!)

Chapter 3

"So, you say he just walked up to you?"

"Yeah, he was looking for Pikachu. I can't believe it, how could he have survived by himself along those mountains. And why-"

"-it appears he hasn't aged a day. It's all a mystery where he could he have gone?"

"He said the last thing he remembered was being with Pikachu on Victory Road and something about a fog. But, that was when he started coughing. I don't know what that grey stuff coming from his mouth was, but it wasn't any cigarette smoke."

"A fog…."

Ash's eyes opened slightly as he overheard familiar voices coming from around him. "Gary….Professor Oak?" He could only see blurred figures. He rubbed his eyes with his palms as he started sitting up. Gaining focus, he peered around the room and saw he was in Professor Oak's lab, on a medical bed. The room looked different. The equipment of the room was much more advanced then he remembered. "Professor Oak are we in your lab?"

The professor and Gary walked up around the white bed. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Gary sat in the chair adjacent to Ash. As he did Pikachu hopped up and propped itself against Ash.

"Are you really Gary? You've aged. I'm very confused what's going on." He glanced over to the Professor for a reliable answer, but the professor too was very aged. His skin was much more wrinkled, and sagged a bit. His regular dark grey hair was now a pale white, while he no longer had use of his legs. He was in an electric wheelchair. Ash grabbed his head allowing his fingers to pull single strands of hair from his scalp.

Professor Oak put his hand on the bed. "Ash, I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you. The last time I saw you was through the videophone, while you were near Victory Road. All I can say is that it's been a mystery figuring out where you went for the past ten years and-"

"Ten years! How is that possible, I don't recall living ten years past going to Victory Road!" Ash was trying to get up but Gary pushed both his shoulder back down against the white sheets.

"Ash you have got to calm down! You can't go acting like this!" Gary eyes shot a look directly through Ash's mind.

Ash knew this look very well. When Gary was stern he could make anyone listen.

The Professor eyes closed for a bit while he collected his thoughts. "Please Ash, listen to what I have to say. Even though there is no real explanation for why you haven't aged for ten years, I can say that I think it may have something to with those explosions I was studying."

"What, how Pro-"

Ash was cut of by the wave of Oak's withered hand. "Please…you see I was using satellite uplinks to detect energy pulses in the area. The government asked me to search for the cause of all the attacks, remember? Well, not only was there an immense energy build up along the mountainous areas of Victory Road soon after our phone call, but it was also the last of the attacks and just now I've studied your energy levels, and I'm quite certain that whatever attacked before is still with you. Tell me what happened to you on Victory Road."

"On Victory Road?" He looked down at his pokemon. His eyes dazed into thought as he recalled his memory. _ What did happen, I remember bits and pieces…_ "Well…I remember seeing a Ponyta that disappeared. Then random pokemon fazed in and out of focus as this very, very thick fog surrounded Pikachu and I." He pressed Pikachu closer as he gave the details of the story, "I remember this noise…a humming noise that came from everywhere. I could feel debris falling from the sky after a large cracking noise. I couldn't breath and when I tried to return pikachu I actually caught it instead.

"You caught it!" Gary and the Professor leaned in; there eyes widened.

Ash looked away, "Yeah, but after that it came back out… I don't remember anything after that."

Professor Oak fell back into his electric chair. He leaned down and put his head into his hands. "I'm so sorry Ash…I wish I just told you to come back to Pallet Town. You would have been out of harms way. And Delia and everything would've been fine. Your mother has never quite forgiven me or herself." He breathed out a sigh as droplets of regret welled up in his aged eyes.

"Where is my mom? I want see her." Ash sat completely up on the bed. The sheets were crumpled up around his knees.

"She moved to Cerulean not too long after we couldn't find your body… she couldn't bear it. Pallet Town reminded her too much of you. Misty gave her a home at the Cerulean Gym. Thank God for Misty she was strong and helped your mother through it. They both helped each other with the pain." The Professor put his hand over his face as he attempted to rub the tears leaking from his dilated eyes.

_I've never experienced reactions like this from Professor Oak or Gary before. They act almost…like I died…I can't take this. But I have to; I can't allow this to happen to me. I've got to be strong! I'm living aren't I? _"Professor, I want to go to Pewter and Cerulean to see my mom and friends again. I'm going to get my life back and somehow figure out what happened." He got up from the bed and finally managed to pass Gary and Professor Oak.

Pikachu hopped up on his master's shoulder like old times. "Pika!"

Gary smirked, "I always knew you were alive. Pikachu and I never gave up looking for you. You'll get through this. You are the only one I know who can walk through trauma." He then peered up to his old rival and gave a respected look. He patted lightly on Ash's back. "I'm going with you. Ash we can figure this out."

Soon after their reunion the Professor brought Ash to the rest of his pokemon. They had obviously been trained since his disappearance. His Cyndaquil was now a Typhlosion, Bayleaf was a Meganium, Phanpy was now a Donfan, and his other pokemon looked much larger. "What happened? These can't be my pokemon, could they?" Ash almost lost his footing in shock.

It was Gary who took the step to explain, "Sorry, they seemed empty; acting like they had no purpose. I brushed aside my own goal of becoming a researcher to give your pokemon the life they'd have with you. Misty took Tododile and Kingler to the Curulean gym, they have a good home there now. But, your others stayed with me, Sorry…" Gary cut himself off. He looked almost ashamed as he glanced to blades of grass by his feet. He knew very well how Ask would feel.

_He trained my pokemon? They look like they don't even need me. It seems like it was weeks ago my pokemon and I battled side by side at the Silver Conference, but now I barely recognize them. They almost seem like they don't even realize it's me. _Ash tried to hold back his emotions. _These were my pokemon, and I didn't even get the chance to train them to this level myself. _He took a long glance at his aged rival. _ I don't want to be mad at Gary._ _He gave them the life they wanted, he made them happy. Of course he gave up his dream to do so. I can't be angry. But I can't help to be at least upset or even envious; this was my life and a big part was just stolen._ Ash was able to hold back his tears; he didn't want his friend to feel any worse then he obviously did. _He did what he thought was best. I can't be mad him, it's not right._ "It's alright Gary…thank you. You really came through for me in taking care of my pokemon. They seem happy. I appreciate it."

The two friends gave look of understanding to eachother.

At that moment, the group of pokemon in the yard observed that their old master had returned. Either they didn't understand that he hadn't aged, or didn't care; they ran to him. All of them talked Ash in one large group hug.

Ash had never experienced as much love from anyone. He didn't care what they looked like or that he didn't get to train them. He only cared about their happiness, and they obviously seemed happy.

The reunion came to a calming halt. Gary had packed up the car with suitcases. Ash would be borrowing Gary's clothes for the time being. They were a bit too big for him. The slam of the trunk was the official signal that they were heading off. Ash, Gary, and Pikachu waved their goodbyes to Professor Oak and the rest of the pokemon.

As the red convertible departed from the lab and headed down the road to Veridian City, Ash couldn't help but notice the trees were much taller. The change disturbed him.

The car was fast; the cool wind nearly blew Ash's hat right off his head. The day continued as Gary recalled his life from the past ten years. Time flew by quickly as they reached Veridian. Ash was amazed at the amount of time saved through driving. _No wonder Gary was always ahead of me._ He leaned back in the seat as his friend continued to talk. They passed through the city.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Through the tall skyscrapers that dominated the area, the Veridian Gym stood still. It was refurbished and appeared new. The walls were polished and gleamed within the sunlight. However, the atmosphere of the place was very dark. The interior engulfed any trainer in an intimidated battleground. On the top floor was an office. The man sitting in the large burgundy leather chair stretched his arm across the desk to sign his name at the bottom of important documents concerning the gym. The gym leader's face was stern and had the appearance of a snake. A large Persian lay next to him purring. The room was silent, besides the ticking of a grandfather clock.

The silence was suddenly broken when the door slammed open by a man in black. "Giovanni, we detected something on our sensors in the basement's computer lab. We believe it is that pokemon that escaped the lab years ago! Sir?"

Giovanni stood from his chair so quickly and harshly that it fell right over, nearly crushing the sleeping cat beside it. "You found it!"

The two quickly hastened to the elevator. There was a special code allowing the two men to reach down to the bottom level of the gym. A secret chamber filled the eyes of Giovanni. He peered around at the large computers on the wall as many Team Rocket members were too glaring at the screen. "What have you found?" Giovanni stood behind the Rockets at the main computer.

A woman with dark brown hair pulled up a graph on the screen. "While we were running our regular scanners for large energy readings we thought we found a legendary pokemon. The readings were off the scale, and we knew we had discovered something big. However, we didn't pick it up until recently. It's passing through Veridian at 35 miles an hour, but…as it supposedly passed the gym, the security cameras could only see this." The computer screen flashed footage of the surrounding areas of the Viridian City Gym. A red convertible with three passengers drove through the screen. "The energy is racing from that boy. It's condensed however. The sensors only can pick up the reading at close range. We are positive it's the same pokemon from those attacks so long ago. The energy reading appears to be exactly the same."

Giovanni smirked and pointed at the screen, "Send a team of Rockets to follow that boy. If this pokemon is really with him, we are going to capture it. For the time being however, keep an eye on him. Observe and don't touch, not yet."

"Yes sir!" The Rockets stood and saluted their leader.

The gym master laughed softly under his breath, "I finally found you."


	4. Chapter 4

(I believe this is my longest chapter. Just a little fwi! ))

Chapter 4

The Viridian Forest was thickly grown. The trees were overbearing as Ash glanced up and down. _I caught my first pokemon here; it looks nothing like it did before though. I can't believe this is the same forest._ He was consumed by his thoughts. So much went through his mind as he recalled his first visit to the Viridian Forest. The memories alone brought tears to his eyes. _So much has changed._ He wanted nothing more but to figure what was going on. He stared blankly into the passenger side rear view mirror. As his eyes thickened Gary couldn't help but notice Ash's grim expression.

"What you thinking about buddy?" Gary's autumn brown hair glistened in the sunlight as it wisped around in the wind.

Ash was startled and jumped out of his daze, "Oh, just thinking."

"You know everyone is going to accept this situation. The shock might take a while to settle but for the most part everyone will be more than happy to welcome you back into their lives." He glanced over to Ash quickly for a reassuring look, but then deterred his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah, but do I really want to see their faces when they see that I've returned from the dead?" His voice was hard and gave the hint of his stained emotions. As hard as it was, Ash tried to hold back his tears but it was futile.

Gary's handsome features dropped. _I know Ash is upset, and he has every reason to be…but I don't know how to make him feel better. I've never seen him let his guard down in front of me before. I don't like it. This isn't him. I've got to get him back to reality. _"Hey Ashy, how about when we get to Pewter, and meet up with Brock, we go and get some lunch. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" He knew this wasn't going to make the situation better, but it would at least make it bearable.

Ash didn't answer; once again he was in a trance of his own thoughts.

Gary peered quickly at his friend and then the road. _I have got to figure this out. I won't let this happen to my friend. _His eyes grew stern, Gary stretched his emotions. He was upset to see his friend fall into an unknown mystery, but he would never let Ash see the pain it brought to him. Ash was strong, but now he knew he needed to be stronger for him.

The crimson convertible left deep tracks in the dust covered road. The silence of the trip was constantly interrupted by Pikachu's attempts at comforting his master. Constantly rubbing its face into different funny expressions, the yellow pokemon merely got Ash to smile slightly.

The day continued and Ash had been asleep for about forty minutes until he was awoken by a light hit on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, look!" Gary pointed to the large white sign saying WELCOME TO PEWTER CITY. They drove under the insignia within seconds.

Ash's first real smiled stretched across his face. He was going to see one of his best friends. They had arrived. Ash's seatbelt strap slapped off of him nearly striking Pikachu. Ash half stood up in his seat, "Oh wow, I can't believe we are finally here!" He looked around at the city. For the most part it hadn't changed; there were maybe a few new buildings but nothing really major. This comforted Ash; he liked the absence of change. "Drive to the Pewter Gym!"

Gary pulled a right at the intersection on Boulder Lane. He parked next to the large building.

Ash hopped over the car door, not wasting anytime opening it. He ran to the door quickly. He didn't stop until Gary called from behind.

"Wait Ash!" Gary voice trailed as he turned off his car and stepped from it. "Remember, Brock may be shocked. Allow him to cope with this ok." He darted his eyes into Ash's. _I know this isn't what he wants to hear, but he must understand the effect he gives to people._ Gary stepped back and allowed his friend to review what he said.

Ash nodded, "Right." The reality check downed him. _I forgot about the age factor._ This thought didn't stop his determination to reunite with his friend. He pushed the large steel doors open. The gigantic stadium was dark, except for the small round windows stretching around the roof of the gym. But soon this darkness vanished as stadium lights filled the room. A tall man with messy brown hair and glasses stepped out from behind a door in the far back corner of the room.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pewter City Gym! My name is Greg." The man stretched his arm down to Ash and smiled lightly.

This wasn't Brock or Brock's father. "Hello, excuse me but do you know where the gym leader is?"

"You're looking at him." He grabbed the lapels of his kaki jacket as he gave a slanted stance.

Ash took a step back into Gary with confusion. Pikachu fell off of Ash's shoulder and into Gary's hands. "Wait, if you are the new gym leader, then where is Brock…or his dad for that matter?"

The man laughed lightly, "Oh, Brock is no longer associated with the Pewter City Gym and neither is his family." He pointed towards the door, "If you just take a left off of Boulder Lane and head down Quarts Ave., you should find his pokemon breeding center." He grinned, "It's funny: I get this from a lot of girls. He must be quite the ladies man."

Ash couldn't help but grin broadly, "I guess now he is. Thank you so much!" It didn't take much time for him to get back into the car, he was half way seated as he hastened Gary to start heading over. "Come on Gary hurry up, I can't believe Brock has his own Pokemon Breeding Center. This is what he always wanted!"

Pikachu hopped into his lap waving its arms into the air. "Pika!"

The convertible left the gym and headed down the road to the breeding center. It wasn't very large, but still was quite a respectable size. There was a decent sized apartment on the top while the bottom filled with many different things. Ash couldn't help but notice from the minute he walked in the door that Brock had made the place into a pokemon breeder's paradise. Stretched across the walls near the entrance were shelves stocked with glass jars. The containers were filled with pokemon food. They were labeled with different types, and some were specifically meant for certain pokemon. In the back were mirrors placed all around. Tables rested along the floor.

From somewhere in another room Ash and Gary could here a voice calling out, "I'll be out in a minute!"

It was with out a doubt Brock. His voice was deeper, but still had the same tone. Ash was getting excited, but still had mixed feeling on not being able to see this center grow from scratch. He wondered how aged he will look. A thick sensation built up in his lungs, Ash began to cough.

Gary turned to him suddenly, "Ash, do you feel ok, do you need water?" He knew very well what happened the last time Ash coughed.

Pikachu jumped from his shoulders and onto the floor, he was concerned. "Pika pi?"

Ash caught his breath. "I'm fine, I just…" He looked up and saw a dark man come from in the doorway into the room. It was Brock, he didn't look that much different either, just taller with more mature features in his chin and cheek bones. "Brock!" The coughing had stopped.

Brock dropped the box of potions onto the floor. "Ash…no, sorry you look like someone I knew." Brock hit himself on the head with his fist to knock sense into his brain. He peered around, "But…wait Pikachu and Gary? Ash, no…"

Ash stepped up toward his friend, "Brock, it's really me…Ash!" He gave a determined look.

"But, your age…this doesn't make the slightest sliver of sense. You've been gone for ten years." He looked over to Gary for some reassurance. 

Ash walked even closer. He wanted so much for Brock to stop staring at him with those disbelieving eyes. He didn't like being treated like he was a stranger by his best friend. "Brock you have to believe me I'm…"

Gary quickly cut Ash off by stepping in front of him. "Brock, it doesn't make sense…but please understand this is Ash. We don't know where Ash has been for the past ten years. It's a mystery to his age, but you really need to believe him when he says, that he is really Ash. Accept it." His voice was defining. Gary's eyes darted into the eyes of the pokemon breeders'. That familiar stern look grabbed Brock's attention. Gary bowed slightly as he detoured out of Ash's way.

Brock froze, "You are Ash. I can't believe it." His eyes were soaking themselves with tears as he opened his arms to give his best friend a large waited hug. The largest smiled stretched across his face. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are alive. This is a miracle!"

Ash felt the deep emotions developed in his friend. To Ash it was only weeks since he saw Brock, but the feeling of viewing his friends' presence was still overwhelming. The embrace of the two finally stopped with a sigh of relief. "It's amazing to see you with your own pokemon breeding center!"

Brock placed his hand on the back of his head with slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I have trouble believing myself." He glanced down at the little yellow pokemon. "Hey, Pikachu, no time no see how are you little guy!"

Pikachu stretched its little fingers out for a hand shake. "Pika!" Its tail wagged back and forth with energy and electrifying excitement.

"So tell me, when did you leave the gym?" Gary stepped into the conversation, not totally wanting to be left out.

Brock looked over to Gary, "Well, after I moved back to Pewter my dad left me in charge of the gym again. He and my brothers and sisters all moved a bit out of town towards Mt. Moon. He found that possibly selling moon stones might get his kids through college." He laughed lightly. "But, I realized the gym leader's life wasn't for me, and so had the Board of the Official Pokemon Gym Committee reassign a new rock trainer to the gym. It didn't take long; Greg was quite the rock master. That's when I met my fiancée and well, here I am."

"Fiancée!" Ash, Gary and Pikachu all stared at him blankly.

"Oh yeah, we haven't sent the invitations to the wedding yet, so you probably will be hearing more of it soon." His cheeks grew crimson with bashfulness. "You know it's funny, I went around the entire Kanto and Johto regions and saw many beautiful girls. Who knew that the most beautiful and perfect one was local and right here in Pewter." He shuffled his feet.

Ash smiled, "I'm happy for you Brock."

The room soon grew awkwardly silent as the four stared at each other. "So why and how are you here?" Brock stares at his friend showed utter confusion. He tried hiding his flabbergasted look but it was nearly impossible.

"Oh, well…" Ash looked around trying to conjure a simple explanation. Eventually the four sat at one of the tables in the back and Ash told his friend what happened to him on Victory Road. The conversation was soothed with warm coffee.

The explanation was collected in Brocks mind thickly. It was as if a large amount of information was being forcefully pushed through a small entrance. The breeder's mind could only take so much, and the story Ash was depicting was hard to swallow. "So you think the pokemon that caused all those explosions ten years ago is…with you?" He didn't quite understand.

Gary held the mug nearly up to his mouth allow the steam to open the pores around his face. "That's pretty much all we can say at this moment. Eventually we are going to figure this out, whether it is through tests or other means." He finally took a sip of the warm drink.

Ash sat back in his chair, every time this story is repeated it takes a lot of energy out of him. _Brock is probably thunderstruck, but he can't begin to imagine how hair raising it is for me._ "So you see, right now Gary and I are heading to meat up with you and the others. We are leaving for Cerulean soon. I really wanted to see you Brock, and I hope this situation hasn't affected our friendship." This entire discussion built emotions as tall as a skyscraper.

Brock smiled, "Ash, I'm just happy your back. I want to go with you. It's been ten years since I've taken a journey anywhere, and I've had a long awaited itch for it." He stood up clenching his fist in a ball. "I'll be like old times!"

Ash darted up, "Yeah, that's great! Just like it was yesterday!" The young trainer pulled his Pikachu from the table and put him up on his head. "When can we start heading out?"

Gary continued to sit, "Ash, we just got here! Can we at least rest for the night before we start leaving for Cerulean? Remember who's driving."

The black haired teen sat back down in his seat with a, yeah sorry, look on his face.

The day went on and Brock eventually got around to introducing his fiancée, Michelle. She was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair with stunning green eyes. Michelle took the liberty to watch the breeding center while Brock took Ash, Gary and Pikachu around Pewter.

……………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile not too far from the location of the four friends was a group of eyes peering. "Can you believe that this boy actually has that pokemon Missingno? Just look at him, he's a kid." The Rocket girl Kendis glared at Ash through the binoculars.

The man to her right, Jason, glanced at his hand held scanner. "I don't think the kid even realizes what he's packing. We know more than he does."

"Mm, that could be an advantage. What does Giovanni expect us to do, just follow him? This can get tedious. What if the pokemon doesn't do anything, are we just supposed to keep trailing the kid?"

"Giovanni will give more orders if he grows impatient." Jason looked back at their team, "Our boss has waited about twenty years for this thing, he's wants his moneys worth." The dark Rocket member peered though his own set of binoculars. "They said they are going to be leaving tomorrow, and we need to make sure we have everything ready to go in the morning."

The girl looked at her partner and then back at the group of friends, "What about that one who has be traveling with him, isn't that Oak's grandson, Gary is it? I've heard he has become quite the researcher and trainer. What will we do about him?"

Jason gave a smirk, "If he even tries to get too involved, we can just take care of them the Rocket way." He chuckled softly under his breath.

"Shame really, he's attractive." She blushed as she stopped herself.

"Remember to keep your eyes on the plan." Jason's voice was hard. "Giovanni wants no screw ups. This boy, Ash, is our payroll. Just make sure you keep your full attention to him." The Rockets kept there distance as they observed from afar.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The four left the restaurant where they ate lunch. Ash patted his full belly, "Wow, that hits the spot!"

Pikachu patted its own stomach lying upon Ash's shoulder and against his master's neck. "Pika."

Brock showed them around Pewter, "There is so much I want you to see. Oh, an you need to check out the Pokemon Center. It just got refurbished!" He led them down the street as the others followed.

Ash was feeling more and more like his old excited self. Until his body filled with chills as he felt the distinct feeling of being watched. He peered around and sure enough behind him he saw an old man staring at him. This disturbed him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Hey what are you staring at?" _What? This old man looks familiar._

Gary, Brock and Pikachu turned there attention to Ash and the old man. "Hey, what's going on, Ash?" Gary stood up right next to his friend, almost defending him.

"It's...it's not my fault." The old man was shaking.

Ash peered upon the man with the look of disbelief. "You are that guy I met along Victory Road."

Gary and Brock eyes widened. "What?"

The withered man stepped back slightly. "You can't blame me. But, it's true… you're here."

Ash's annoyance at the old man wasn't half as great as his utter shock at this man's appearance. _I can't believe this. _ "What do you mean I can't blame you…do you know something about my incident. What happened to me on Victory Road?" Ash threw himself upon the man with determination and disgust.

Gary and Brock held Ash from attacking the man. Grabbing his shoulders, Ash was unable to get within an inch closer to the guy. "Ash calm down!"

The old man dropped a pokeball. An Abra appeared in a flash of light. Within seconds the man was gone.

"Who was that?" Brock glanced all around looking for where the man teleported to, but his attempts failed.

Gary saw Ash's shaking appearance of confusion. "Ash, you say you met him the day you disappeared?"

"Yes, he was the crazy lunatic that kept trying to show Pikachu and me how to catch pokemon. But…he hasn't changed. He is also the same age he was when I saw him, supposedly ten years ago. He should be in his late seventies…but…"

Brock and Gary stared at Ash. This was yet another advance in the mystery that they could not figure out. Gary knew one thing for sure, "I'm certain that this man knows exactly what happened to you. It appears the same thing happened to him."

Ash didn't say a word and just caught himself in his own mind. _We need to find him._

……………………………………………………………………………

Nightfall came and Gary, Ash and Pikachu stayed with Brock and Michelle for the night. There was only one guest bed room; Ash chose the couch. The entire house was dark and silent. The lot of them were sleeping. The constant snoring coming from Brocks room kept Ash from falling asleep immediately. _Ha, he has that same snore he did when we traveled. It's kinda funny. _Ash looked around and brushed his cotton blanket off of him as he carefully placed it around his sleeping pokemon. Pikachu rolled about in his sleep. _Pikachu._ He smiled softly while quietly heading out to the back porch area of the center. The sky was filled with stars. Ash lay upon the ground gazing up at the sky. The familiar constellations comforted him. The one thing that has not changed a bit was the night sky. He smiled as he formed pokemon in the star arrangements. His mind however kept deterring its way back to the old man. _"Don't blame me…" What does he mean by that?_

Slowly Ash phased into sleep as a dream slowly crept into his mind.

_He was in a fog; he could barely see passed its thick appearance until finally it cleared. Ash was in a large glass container with steel poles supporting it. He tried glancing around but all he could see were blurred figure in lab coats. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm." He screamed 'let me out' but all that could conjure from his lips was the humming noise. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" He apparently got the attention from a couple of the scientist, but they merely glanced at him. He saw one come close to his confinement…._Ash?_ It was…who was it?..._Ash?

Ash opened his eyes to see Brock, Pikachu and Michelle standing above him. "Ash if you wanted to sleep outside so badly you could have just told me. I could've gotten you a cot." Brock laughed as he stretched out his hand to help Ash up.

Ash was still a bit tied up in his dream. He almost lost his balance. His face was hard and concerned.

Michelle leaned in, "Ash dear, are you ok?"

Brock too leaned in look in at Ash, his face grew worried. "Ash you need something?"

_Should I tell him? _Ash smiled and looked up, "It was just a dream." _Yeah, just a dream... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**: (This is a thank you for all those who have been reviewing! Big thanks to Raykura-Kura, Steelfeathers, Maia's Pen, Kocoro, and Lyoko Genex! I appreciate all of your reviews and I take them to heart.) Ooh but, be prepared for body fluids. Just saying...)

Chapter 5

The sun was beginning to gleam down upon Pewter City. A flock of glimmering Butterfree flew through the tallest buildings. Most of the cities inhabitants were already hustling and bustling back into their regular lives. The apartment above the breeding center was also quite active. Brock had just finished packing his bags with clothes, snacks (he made himself) and other necessities that the breeder usually brought along any journey.

Later that morning in the kitchen there was a tremendous spread of different breakfast foods displayed all around the table. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, grits, hand squeezed orange juice and even scrapple lay in front of Ash, Gary, Pikachu, and Michelle. Brock was waiting patiently for the bread to finish toasting.

"Everyone dig in, today is going to be big and we don't want us to start off with empty stomachs!" Ding! "Toast is done!" Brock buttered the toast and placed it on the table. He wiped his hands against his cream apron and pulled out the coffee pot from the Mr. Coffee. "Coffee anyone?"

Ash took a little of everything. _If ten years has past, it's definite that Brock hasn't lost his knack in preparing meals._

Gary ate quietly. He basked in his thoughts as he took a large intake of coffee. Gary didn't even show any signs that he was enjoying the bountiful amount of food. He just stared at Ash and back to this bowl of grits as he ate slowly. By the end of the morning Gary took the car to a gas station to fill it up. He had left right as he finished his breakfast. The 26 year old man hadn't yet said a single word the whole day. The car returned just as Ash, Pikachu and Brock brought their things out to the street.

"Yeah, now it's time to go! Ready Pikachu?" Ash was quickly getting his last few things in the back of the car.

The little yellow pokemon hopped into the passenger side of the car as he waited for Ash to sit. "Pi pikachu!"

Gary slightly smiled at his young friend. _He's back to his old naive self. It's funny…but he mustn't forget that his life may be in danger. We don't know anything about this pokemon living with him, inside of him. He can't have another coughing attack like that first or he may never wake up again. _"Remember Ash…" Gary stopped himself. _Do I really want to give him this grueling reality check? No, stop it Gary. He's happy now. That's how it should be. _

"What is it Gary?"Ash was in a midway hug with his yellow companion.

"Nothing, sorry…just…did you get everything?" Gary looked away with his cheeks turning a light crimson.

Ash's eyes dropped in confusion, "Uh, yeah." _What's up with him? He hasn't acted right all morning. Maybe he's getting worried. _"Gary…"

Gary turned quickly to his friend trying to hold back his concerned expression with a slight smile.

Ash could feel Gary's emotions emitting off of him like radiation. "I'll be fine, really."

This didn't reassure Gary, but gave him the comfort he needed for the day._ He's getting through this bravely. _The two sat in silence as they both took in their concern for each other.

The awkward lack of noises however was ended abruptly. Slam! A backpack hit Ash in the head. He tried getting his dizziness under control as he looked around to see what was going on. "Hey!"

"Sorry about that, I was aiming for the back seat." Brock laughed slightly under his breath. The excitement in this pokemon breeder's eyes was as illuminating as a solar beam. Brock was set and ready to start heading out again like old times. He kissed Michelle goodbye and hopped into the back seat within seconds.

Ash smiled broadly. _You know, he still acts like an excited teen lulling over girls. But, now that he has a girl, he's lulling over a journey. How ironic._

The crimson car didn't take long to get out of Pewter. Ash, Brock, and Gary had the longest discussions on what has happened with the Pokemon Leagues in the past ten years. With the Mt. Moon mountain range towering in the distant, the sun was high in the midday sky.

The day was hot, and sweat formed all over the young pokemon trainer. The burning rays of the sun radiated onto his skin. Ash took his damp over coat off and threw it against the ground. He wiped his face with his forearm. "It's so hot!" Even the cool breeze from the convertible drive couldn't keep the four from growing tired in the heat. "Are we there yet?"

Gary's head was covered with beads of his own sweat and constantly kept drinking large amounts of water. He grew a bit annoyed with Ash's continuous banter about the heat. _He really hasn't changed._ "Ash, we will arrive in Cerulean in fifteen minutes. Believe me, we are all hot, just deal with it!"

Ash let out his breath in a sigh, "Awe!"

Pikachu was fanning himself quickly with his little paws. "Pika!"

Gary rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Brock in the back was fast asleep. As he rolled to his side his leg lifted over the front seat and caressed Ash's face. Not too long after did he eventually kick the young teenager's nose.

"Hey Brock, cut it out!" Brock's leg was shoved into the back by Ash's rage. "I'm way too hot for this, don't push it!" The heat was really getting to him. He couldn't help the frustration filling his thoughts.

Brock awoke slowly, "What…oh sorry Ash." He gave a big yawn while stretching his arms out. "Wow, it really is hot out here. Good thing we are headed to Cerulean City, we can take a dip at the gym! I'm sure Misty wouldn't mind!"

Ash turned back to Brock calming down, "Yeah, I can't wait to see how she's doing." He looked back out of the vehicle into the forest. He slowly lost track of the world around him as he drifted in a lustful daydream."Misty…" _Wow, Misty! I finally get to see her again. Her beautiful face, that gorgeous blazing hair, it won't be long. I wonder how she'll react._ Ash's eyes grew hazy, and began dilating. Tears welt up in his eyes with out him even noticing. He began breathing heavily as he envisioned an older Misty, a Misty with a new life…without him. He began panting. His heart was thumping in his body, the beating felt like a ranging dragon trying to tear its way out of captivity. Ash grabbed his chest; he could feel a thick sensation fill his lungs. His throat tightened. Every muscle in his body was fighting against movement. It felt like hundreds of needs were stabbing continuously at his organs. The sensation of his insides erupting brought sheer agony. He began to cough.

Gary peered over to his friend, as he could hear the first slight implication of a cough. "What? Ash, are you ok?" He pulled the car over to a halt. Dust was flying in the air, as the tires skidded against the dirt road.

Brock leaned from the back of the vehicle with the utmost concern. "Ash?" Brock took a water bottle from his pack and passed it to his young friend. "Ash, here drink some water!"

Ash coughed loudly and ferociously. Each cough brought a burning pain to each corner of his body. The thick fog was protruding from his mouth and nostrils. He brought the cool drink to his lips and felt a slight tingle against his teeth; pressing the bottle against his mouth. He could feel the cold and brisk feeling of the liquid stream down his closing throat. This was a mistake. Instantly he began gagging and quickly flung himself from the car and vomited upon the ground. A silvery clear liquid poured out of Ash's mouth and began to steam against the dirt.

Gary, Brock, and Pikachu flew to his side but could only watch as Ash was falling into the misery of this thick fog that was flowing in and out of his body.

Ash's final cough was large and halfway seemed like a gag. He leaned over again to vomit, but lost his balance. His dizziness over came him._ What is happening to me, why does this keep happening?_ He slowly kept creeping backwards grabbing his chest, breathing heavily. His eyes shut in a daze as he fell into the arms of his two friends.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Did you see that?" Kendis leaned in intensely into her binoculars. "Was that it?"

"Yeah, that was it alright!" Jason was staring at the four travelers with the utmost persistence.

The Rockets had been following Gary's convertible. Their off road vehicle trailed the car through the rough terrain beside the dirty street. The monstrous vehicle was parked as the team members stalked their prey. The machine was camouflaged, while they used the utmost caution not to be seen.

Kendis reached over to her cell, "I guess I'll call Giovanni for further instructions."

Jason swiped the phone out of her hands. "No, I'm the head of this operation! I'll be the first to give Giovanni any updates!" His voice was hard.

Kendis just shrugged her shoulders as she watched Gary and Brock place an unconscious Ash into the back seat.

A dial tone…. a deep voice answered. "Yes, Giovanni speaking, what do you want?"

Jason held his phone with his shoulder as he gazed into his hand held sensor. The excitement of further news caused droplets of sweat to fall from his face. "Yes, boss it is Jason."

"Did something happen with Missingno?" Giovanni's voice revealed his concern.

"More like something happened with the kid. He randomly started coughing and vomiting. We could see the pokemon, it came out of the boy for a bit! The sensors went ballistic!" Jason eyes widened with excitement.

"What's the boy doing now?" The voice was much tenser.

Jason peered through his binoculars. "He's sleeping now. Should I give the order to infiltrate?"

"No! Keep watching him. It's obviously living off the boy for a reason. Let things take its course." Giovanni's voice was calming.

Jason gave a loud sigh. _Damn it, I'm sick of following this kid in the shadows!_

The voice flowed out of the phone like a cello, "Don't worry Jason, you'll have your chance to 'infiltrate' soon enough." Click.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Gary was sitting next to a hospital bed, hosting his best friend. His patients was stretching, he has been waiting for Ash to show signs of improvement for two days. Gary's hair was untidy and tangled, not its usual slicked appearance. His eyes were swollen and grew a crimson tinge. He hadn't slept since they arrived._ Ash..._Gary rubbed his bloodshot eyes. _This thing is not going to let him go. It wants him for something, but what could Ash have…It seemed to have reacted to something_…_why would it just attack him randomly? Could it be something Ash thought or said? _Gary sat with his head resting in his palms. Sitting back up, Gary tried staying awake. He stared at his friends lying in the bed, and slowly began to fall into his own restful state.

Ash was unconscious. Deep in his mind he was dreaming.

_Ash looked around; there were computers along the walls, and glass vials filled with fluids. Noticing he was in the same glass container, Ash knew he was in the same dream. The fog around him felt very real however. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" once again he couldn't speak. Ash peered around at the room. The men in lab coats were handling chemicals. To his far left he saw two cages holding pokemon. One of the creatures was a Ponyta; the other was a Grimer. Further along the wall was an aquarium with a Tentacuel. Once again a man in a white coat walked up to his confinement. He recognized him…it was…that old man. Why was he here? Who is he? He tried calling out "Who are you?" but the repeating "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" filled his ears and throat. 'Who are you?'_

"Who are you?" Ash's eyes squinted immediately at the bright fluorescent light that filled his pupils. He looked around rubbing his eyes of a silvery substance. "Where am I?" Ash had just awaked in a hospital, but how did he get there? Looking down, Ash observed his sleeping Pikachu. He looked over to see a resting Gary.

Ash's old rival looked beat. The eyes of the young researcher were bulging with sags. Gary lay with his arms folded beside Ash's bed.

Ash tilted his head as he looked at his friend. _He must have been here for a while…looks like that cough was a bit more than I thought. He, Brock and Pikachu must have brought me here. Gary…thanks._ Ash tried getting up but his hand was strapped into a machine that kept his pulse. A continuous serum was also being pumped into his veins. This made him feel uncomfortable. He pulled it from off his wrist quickly. The machine made a louder beeb as he ripped it off. This woke both Gary and Pikachu.

Gary sat up wiping his face quickly. It seemed he was trying to hide the fact he was sleeping. "Oh, Ash you're up!" He gave a sincere smile, but his eyes not only had sags but were slowly forming tears. Gary smeared his face with his sleeve quickly trying to keep Ash from noticing.

Ash couldn't help but wonder. _Was Gary crying?_ His thoughts were disrupted by a large tackle from Pikachu.

"Pika pi!" The yellow pokemon was pulled in closely by his master. Pikacu could feel Ash's heartbeat as his face pressed up against Ash's chest. This comforted him greatly.

Ash caressed his companion's golden fur as he peered back up to his friend. "Thanks Gary. Looks like you've gone through a lot for me."

Gary stiffened his feature, "Oh, yes. You needed treatment. I wasn't going to let you fight this alone." He could here Brock's entrance into the room. He left quickly. Gary obviously needed a proper shower.

Brock walked in with a platter of food on a trey. "Ash, you're awake! That's excellent. We knew you'd pull through!" He put the spread in front of his friend. Apparently he got into the hospital kitchens and made the breakfast there.

When Gary returned he tried hard to suppress his concern. That's how he always was, strong for others.

Later that day they left the hospital. The doctors had informed them that there was nothing physically wrong with Ash.

The mysterious pokemon had many unsolvable features. It was undetected even by doctors.

As they left, Ash quickly got back to his normal self. The excitement of being in Curulean City seeing Misty made him as ecstatic as a Pichu. He couldn't even think about his near death experience, all he could imagine was Misty and seeing her again. They headed to the Cerulean City Gym. He was glad that neither Gary nor Brock had gone to see her already. _I've got reunite with her; I want to be the one to tell her I'm back. I'm strong, and if I can get through a two day recovery in the hospital then I can get through anything. Especially for her…I love her._

**Authors note:**

(The next chapter will be a lot of explanation! If you are waiting to find out the details of this mysterious pokemon Missingno and his relations to Ash, stay tuned!)

PS: Please, feel free to comment on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** This chapter is cut in half. You see originally I had this chapter laid out quite differently. My original idea made chapter six a bit too overwhelming and long. So you will notice the promise I displayed at the end of chapter five may not be so true. Sorry. ( I'll tell you this much though, this chapter is pretty dramatic. Enjoy!

PS: For Raykura-Kura- I've corrected the spelling mistakes that were pointed out to me in this chapter. Thank you! . However, there are probably many more. Please understand that I'm dyslexic, and I don't catch many of my stupid mistakes. I'm sorry if they upset any of you. I'm trying to find someone to proof this, but so far my attempts have failed, considering I'm the only one of my friends who actually likes pokemon, or has time to read the story. You may continue to point out my spelling/grammar mistakes and I'll try to fix them in the current updated chapter.

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed thus far!

Chapter 6

The sun's rays beaded down upon Cerulean City. The warmth lay upon the city, bringing the sensation of summer to everything. The Azure Lake glistened with the reflection of the sky, while Goldeen danced through its current. Sailors in the distant were fishing in their jovial state. This city was obviously known for its water pokemon.

Ash walked with a step per heartbeat. The excitement built inside him like a raging Charizard. He was going to see his best friend. Sure it seemed liked only a week or so, but it might as well felt like ten years. The aquarium like gym shined in the near distance. As it grew larger in his vision, Ash's own emotions started stirring. The doors to his destination were getting closer, and his own soul was filled with euphoria. A beautiful vision of Misty reflected in his brown eyes. However, the more excited he became, the more he felt something burrowing inside. This wasn't so much of a bad feeling, more of a tingling feeling that flowed through his veins. It was cold and filling. His insides swelled up, pulsating. Ash paused.

Gary didn't take anytime to notice this sudden change, "Ash?"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder immediately.

Brock watched in worry. "Ash, are you having another attack."

Ash stood there, his statue like state wasn't painful, only different. "I don't really know…I'm not in pain, but I feel something…something strange." Ash leaned forward as if he were going to vomit.

Gary and Brock joined at his side grabbing his arms. "Ash maybe you should lay down a while. You may not have fully recovered yet." Brock felt his friend's forehead. He drew his hand away in shock. "Ash you're freezing!"

Ash tried pushing his friends off. "I'm fine; really I'm just excited, that's all. Believe me; if I was in any sort of pain, it would be pretty obvious." He began walking forward; his destination was in his sight. Misty was only yards away, and yet it began to feel like it was miles. _It's not that big a deal; I'm just excited. Nothing more than emotions… _Ash continued to press forward, trudging each step, walking prematurely as though he were an infant. He was stopped at a sudden obstacle.

It was Gary, his arms were outstretched and his face once again sorted itself to that familiar stern look. "Ash, I don't think it would be the best for you to see Misty." The look alone was piercing.

Ash drew aback in utter shock. "What? Why? Gary you don't know what you are talking about." The young trainer tried to dodge his rival, constantly moving from left to right. However Gary was persistent. "Hey, back off Gary!"

Gary continued to block Ash's way. "You don't understand. Do you realize you are having these attacks when you get the slightest bit emotional or excited about anything? What do you think will happen if you see Misty? She won't be the same!"

Ash's eyes squinted. "What do you mean? Just get out of my way!_" _He continued to move forward, but once again was halted.

Ash's rival pushed him back. Gary clenched his fist. His eyes were filled with frustration. "Every time you have had an attack I was present. The first attack, you were completely loosing it when you first saw me. You were out for hours. The next wasn't half as bad as the first, but this last one was tremendous! Last thing I heard you say was Misty, and then you went off to nearly killing yourself! One more attack and you may not wake up again! Don't be an idiot!"_ Can't he understand that I'm trying to help him? He's always been this complete dumb ass, never wanting anyone's help. _"I know this thing is going to kill you if you don't start calming yourself down and taking this matter a bit more carefully! After each attack you seem to press on as if nothing has happened! Sure, you should try to be as happy as possible, but don't be stupid. You need to be more cautious! Do you hear me?"

Ash stepped back, his eyes narrowed. _What does Gary know? He doesn't know what I'm feeling right now. He acts like he knows everything. _"You don't know shit!"

Brock grabbed Ash's arm, pulling it towards him. The grip was tight, "Ash this doesn't sound like you."

Ash looked back, his pupils were tight. His voice began to deepen as he ripped his arm away from Brock. "Of course it sounds like me, you both are just crazy." Sudden warmth caressed his leg; it was a little golden Pikachu.

"Pika pi!" Its little eyes were filled with confusion. The glistening of its tears reflected in the warm sunlight.

Every inch of Ash tightened. His features were stiff. The bleak aura was overwhelming.

The cold features caused the electric mouse to step back. This wasn't his master.

Ash screamed, "What the hell did he see in any of you, all I want to see is Misty. I want to see what he's been craving for!" His voice was heavier, beating almost like a drum. A faint humming joined his voice. A mist began to protrude from his mouth as he spoke.

Brock began to step back. "That's not Ash, that's that strange pokemon."

Gary didn't take anytime, he quickly ran up his young rival. His fists were pale and hard, as he swung across Ash's face.

At the immediate contact of the fist and face, the young trainer's features began to soften as blood spit out of his mouth. A bruise formed on his cheek, the fog was beginning to fade away, and Ash's eyes were beginning to dilate, returning to their natural state. Ash caught himself just as he started loosing his balance. "What was that for?" His voice was back to normal, and no longer was anything abnormal about him. "I didn't do anything to you."

Brock's expression looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Ash?"

Ash looked around to his friend, "Yeah?"

The breeder walked up to Ash cautiously. He stretched his fingers along his friend's forehead once again. "Your temperature is back to normal."

The teenager stared blankly into breeder's eyes, "What are you talking about. I feel just fine." He grabbed his bruised face. A swollen violet tinge engrossed his right cheek. "Except for my bruise, what's wrong with you Gary?"

Gary stood back, allowing his friend to pass him. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. You can go and see Misty now." _I can't believe it…_

Ash glared confusingly up and down at his aged friend, "You don't know what came over you?" He passed him heading towards the gym. The boy licked his lips of the trickling blood. _What is wrong with him?_

Brock's confusion was almost as high as Ash's. "Gary why are you letting him see Misty?" He leaned in softening his voice so that only the two of them could converse, "Wasn't that the pokemon. Don't you think it will be dangerous? And shouldn't we tell him what just happened, it doesn't seem like he remembers anything."

Gary's sea like eyes stared off to where his old rival was walking, "No, we can't tell him. I don't quite know what this pokemon is after, or how it will react if we reveal to Ash that it was…controlling him. And after what just happened, I think it would be more dangerous not to let him see Misty. We can only let things take it's coarse. We just need to act like nothing has happened for Ash's sake. For now…" _I can't believe it; the pokemon is making demands through Ash. It wants to see Misty…it wants to see what Ash has been craving for…but why? _Gary's trance was suddenly halted by a familiar voice calling in the distance.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Ash was right up at the doors of the gym waving his arms. His impatience was back to its normal high strung self.

Pikachu was the first to run up to its master. It was obviously worried, however tried to surpass it. Brock and Gary soon followed after.

The four were at the doors. The gym had obviously been refurbished; its walls were painted a sparkling blue that matched the sky, the trimming was a deep golden rod. Large posters hung on each side of the entrance. To the left there was a sign giving information on synchronized swimming lessons by the Sensational Cerulean Waterflowers. Times and dates were scheduled across the bored with sign up sheets in a box below it. To the right was a smaller poster that read, 'Cerulean City Gym Leader: Misty Waterflower: Battle for the chance to obtain a Cascade Badge!' The picture of a droplet stretched across the poster. Ash recognized the badge.

"Wait, so Misty is now the Cerulean City Gym Leader?" He couldn't stop staring up and down at the poster.

Brock pointed out Misty's name across the insignia. "Yeah, I can't believe we forgot to tell you."

Ash's features dropped. _How could you forget that?_ "How long has she been gym leader?"

Brock caressed his long fingers around his chin. "Well, I'd say about six or seven years or so. She's always busy, we barely get to see each other as often as we'd like."

The young trainer just reached down and picked up his pokemon. _I wish I'd seen her become an official gym leader. _He held Pikachu close to his chest. His excitement was once again building. A tingling sensation filled his body. Ash opened the doors.

He looked around. The gym was much larger and the entire room was filled with a pool of water. Small islands of concrete were scattered throughout the pool, as gigantic murals stretched across the gym wall. The murals made it appear that the ocean was surrounding them. Different water pokemon were painted popping their heads out of the acrylic sea. Ash smiled._ She really made this into her own gym._

Suddenly a splash of water protruded from the pool. A large Gyarados elongated its neck out of the liquid. Large amounts of water fell upon the four in almost a wave. The sound of its roar sent chills throughout Ash.

In an instant many different water pokemon appeared out of the water. Joining Gyarados was a Seadra, Seaking, Politoed, and finally a Corsola. They all shook themselves of the water.

Ash was impressed by the amount of high level water pokemon in the room. _Wow, if I had to battle for the Cascade badge now, I'd have my hands full._ He smiled, "Could these be Misty's pokemon?"

His question was soon answered when he could hear a shout of a familiar voice coming from behind the Gyarados. "Alright, that was about a minute and a half." The voice was of a women's. It was definitely Misty's, but deeper, and more mature. She was panting heavily as she hung onto Gyarados's neck. "Wow guys, soon training underwater will be much less challenging." The Gyarados finally turned around and sure enough there was a clear image of Misty. Her blazing red heir was wet and trickled water down her sides. Her light marine eyes were dazzling with the reflection of the water surrounding her. The soft touch of her hands pushed her damp hair out of her way and into a bun. "That will be all for today, looks like I have some trainers to battle." Her voice grew louder, "I'll be with you in just one second!"

Ash's heart started pumping full of blood. _Wow, Misty is quite the trainer now. This is incredible. I almost can't believe it. _His head was pouring sweat. He was shaking in excitement.

Brock looked around. "I remember when she first renovated the place." He caught a slight glimpse of his friend; the growing anticipation was quite obvious. "Hey Ash calm down."

Gary just stood to the side in silence. He watched Ash with the utmost concern. His eyes were narrow as a Fearow's; his features contorted to a hard expression._ He needs to stay calm. Of course, asking Ash Ketchem to stay calm is like trying to calm a raging Tauros. Ash has got to control himself. Not only does Ash want to see Misty but, it wants to see her…could it have something to do with Ash's feelings for Misty? _Gary's crossed hands tightened as he waited for the red head's arrival. _He better keep his emotions under control. _

The door from the lockers opened. Misty walked gracefully upon the cold tiles up to the four. She looked stunning. Her long legs were bare, while she attired a straight short squirt over her aqua bathing suit. Her beautiful neck was joined with a yellow towel. Misty finally reached them. "Oh wow, Gary and Brock." She stretched her arms around the breeder.

Ash stepped back, his face was in shock. _She doesn't notice me…_

"Wow, I didn't expect you to show up, why didn't you two give me a call?" The red head turned to Gary and opened her arms for yet another hug. She slowly leaned in. Her damp suit left its mark on Gary's olive green shirt. She quickly let go, "Hey, what's the deal, you don't seem too excited to see me."

Gary leaned away from her, deterring his eyes from hers and Ash's.

She crossed her hands, looking quite taken aback. Finally noticing the third person, she deterred her face into a smile. "Oh, hello…" Her eyes widened. Misty stood there. _I can't believe it. No, that's not him._ She stretched her fingers out for a hand shake. "Hello there…" her voice was shaking in disbelief. "I'm Misty Waterflower the Cerulean City Gym leader, are you here for a battle?" It was obvious she wasn't accepting her words; she let them flow through her teeth like a soft thunder in the distance.

Ash barely moved; he stood there staring at her hand. His eyes began to thicken, but obviously he was trying to stop tears from falling. "Misty…it's me…Ash."

"No you must be mistaken…" She looked around quickly to the others, searching for a look of reassurance. As she noticed Pikachu on the ground she stepped back. "You all don't really believe this is Ash. Do you? Just look at him it's not possible."

Ash walked closer to her, outreaching his hand to grab a hold of hers. "Misty, it's really me." His voice was quivering. He tried his hardest to keep it stable, but it was near impossible. The trainer took Misty's hand. "Believe me…" He looked deep into her eyes.

Her eyes met his, and she seemed to understand. She then drew her hand away, "No!" Stepping back, her face began to redden. "Ash Ketchum is dead!" Her voice was hard, however revealed her wanting to disbelieve.

These words struck Ash like a thousand lighting bolts. _I can't believe she won't believe me…_ "Misty please!"

Brock walked up to her, "Misty, he really is Ash and…"

Ash cut him off, "Brock I want her to believe me."

She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth as she began to sob. The confusion, frustration, anger, all built up in her, trying to escape through ever nook and cranny of her body. Misty's eyes darted to her friends, then began running away from the scene. She covered her eyes hiding the tears. "I can't believe any of you."

Ash called out to her from deprivation. As she ran he felt more and more like a derelict. "Misty, you've got to believe me; I know it's hard to believe. I haven't aged, I should be twenty four now, but I'm not. I don't understand anymore than you do. Out of all people I never thought you would give up on me." He dropped finally allowing his tears to fall upon the tile.

It was as if she could hear each drop of Ash's tears hit the ground. Misty stopped and looked around. "Ash…" Walking very slowly she began to direct herself to the weeping boy. She leaned down raising his head. She stared into his eye once again. The reflection of her old friend she had known so long ago was illuminating in her eyes. She finally leaned in, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him in her tears. "It really is you."

The two sat upon the ground holding each other. Ash let out a sigh of longing, a sigh of relief, a sigh of gratitude. The tingling feeling returned, and a slight humming joined the comfort of the embrace. "_Mmmmmmmmmmm."_ This humming was now an addition to the satisfaction. It was welcomed.

Once the two released each other, they couldn't help but smile in silence. Ash and Misty stood up and looked back to Gary and Brock.

Pikachu hopped upon his master's shoulder rubbing up against Ash's neck.

It wasn't long until Misty brought Delia to her son. At first moment, it was hard for Ash's mother to cope or understand how her son had returned. However, she easily accepted it. She herself has been yearning for her little boy. She wouldn't let him out of her site for the longest time.

Once again, Ash explained the events leading up to their reunion. He mentioned the attacks from ten years ago, and their connection with his own personal attacks. The news of Ash's days in the hospital was hard for Delia to swallow. Misty too, seemed a bit disturbed by this pokemon and it's dealings with Ash.

………………………………………………………………………..

As the time continued, Ash couldn't help but talk to Misty about her gym. The two sat with their feet cooled in the water, on the edge of the pool. He wanted to patch their relationship that had seriously been disrupted, with ten years of a laps period. The young trainer took his time to carefully choose his words. "A lot has happened…"

Misty eyes softened. "Yeah."

The silence was awkward, "So I see you made a good life for yourself."

Misty allowed the reflection of the pool to reflect in her eyes. She didn't know whether Ash was upset she didn't wait up for him, search for him. "Yes, I moved on with my life. You were gone for so long. It was hard for both your mother and me to cope with the pain. We always knew you were somewhere, but it was a long time. When my sisters resigned from their gym positions permanently, I registered and continued my life."

Ash placed his arm on her shoulder, "Misty, it's fine, I'm glad you moved on. You're happy here right? That's all that matters to me. You…matter to me." He blushed and looked away.

She turned back to him, "I mattered to you?" Her eyes grew larger and began to dilate.

"Remember, it hasn't felt like ten years to me. My feelings are just a genuine as they were ten years ago…for you." He looked straight into her eyes. "Misty, I wanted to tell you before, so many times; this was right at the edge of my lips but…I loved you. And still, I still love you."

She looked away, slowly choosing words. "Ash I loved you too."

He jerked back suddenly, "Lov**ed**?"

Misty stood up. Her face was reddened and her eyes were filled with tears. "Ash it's been ten years! Look at us! When you left, your mother went ballistic. She couldn't bear it. I felt it was my duty to comfort her. But who was there for me! My sisters didn't understand. Brock and I barely saw each other. We went our separate ways. It wasn't until I got control of this gym did I seem to get control my life! Ash it's hard to say I love you when you've been gone for so long."

Ash fell back, "What?"

"You know how hard it was to keep myself from crying in front of your mother. I didn't want her to get any more upset then she was, but I needed someone to cry on. But there was no one. Brock found Michelle, your mother had me, but I had no one. Gary came now and then to help me with the gym, but I could tell it affected him too. I didn't want my feelings to upset anyone. You left me alone! I couldn't help but hate you for it." She turned away.

Ash was still.

"I loved you so much, that the pain of your absence took part of my life away. I turned you into a mere memory Ash." She collapsed her face into her palms. "I'm so sorry."

Ash got up; his utter shock alone was painful. Cupid didn't strike him with an arrow, he stabbed him. His upper lip began to tremble as he held back his growing frustration. "You needed to replace me with a memory." Ash began panting, heavier and heavier. He bolted out of the gym as fast as he could.

Misty ran to the open doors and watched her friend. "Ash, wait!" She set after him. Gary, Ash, and Pikachu heard the commotion and followed.

Ash ran. His speed was increasing faster then ever before. He was already trailing out of the city into a nearby forest._ My life has been stolen from me. The one person who I thought would be there for me pushed my thought aside. I should be happy that she was able to move on, but…I'm not. _Soon enough the familiar painful sensation filled his lungs. His ribs began to enclose in his chest as his muscles were tightened. His throat was once again closing. He started gasping for the largest amounts of air his body would allow. "No, I won't allow you to kill me like this." He fell to the ground in pain. His dizziness was mustering while the thick mist once again flowed in and out of his body. Ash tried coming to his senses as he peered up to see a man standing before him. It was the old man again. "Wha…" he began to lose self control. "_Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!"_ He couldn't move; all he could do was watch as the old man pulled out a syringe. It was filled with some kind of bluish liquid. It wasn't long until Ash could feel a pinch, and an injection of serum forced into his veins. Suddenly, his lungs filled with air. His throat opened up, and the mist was disappearing around him. Ash s dizziness was gone. He looked up.

The old man stood their over top of him now with an empty syringe. It seemed like it he had injected Ash with some kind of antidote. "Well then…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors note:** Sorry to those who are still patiently waiting to hear an explanation of Missingno. I do promise you now that Chapter Seven will have a hell of a lot to say. So once again, stay tuned!

PS: Please feel free to review on the story!


	7. Chapter 7

(I can already tell you now that this chapter has a lot of talking, compared to action. Be prepared. Oh, and just mentioning, I'm no scientist, or science major. My major is actually in animation, and thus I don't know much about real science. I do know that this is a science fiction fan fic. So **please** try to cope with my "scientific" explanation of Missingno, whether or not it's scientifically possible in real life. (Wow, I said science a lot!) This is fiction, so please keep your imagination open. Thank you!)

Chapter 7

The old man continued to peer down at the teenager. His grey hairs blew in the wind and he still grasped the syringe. "Well then, I came just in time."

Ash stood up, his arms were shaking. He could feel the serum in his veins calming his internal organs. He breathed slowly as he looked into the man's eyes, asking the question. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Kit Raleigh. I just saved your life kid." He walked right up to Ash.

"You saved my life? But who are you? Your name means nothing to me!" Ash stepped away from the doctor and glared at him. "You better give me more information or I'll…"

"Is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life?" The doctors tone was hardening but controlled, "Now, what is your name?"

Ash stared at him; _I can't believe this guy. He's acting all calm, like he doesn't know anything! _"I'm Ash…but who are you, really? I've seen you twice now, in Pewter, and also ten years ago on Victory Road! Why haven't you aged? You know something, now spit it out!" He pointed straight at the man's hazel eyes. Ash was sweating.

The old man stood back a bit; a reaction to Ash's mounting temper. "Don't get upset, you know better than anyone that you must stay calm. Luckily I injected you with a potion which ultimately calmed Missingno down."

"What is Missingno? Is it a pokemon? Do you know what's been happening to me? What has been attacking me? What does it have to do with you? Where have I been for ten years, and why haven't I aged? Answer me!" Ash's eyes were raging with fire. His fountain of questions was engulfing the doctor.

Kit pulled his hands up, in almost in defense. His voice rose, "Calm down!" He gathered himself, "Listen, this thing that has been attacking you is a pokemon, but not a regular one. When I created it, it wasn't meant to be a pokemon, it's a mistake. I call it Missingno."

Ash stood back, "So Missingno is a mistake?"

Misty, Brock, Gary and Pikachu soon joined the two. They stood around glaring at the man. Gary brought himself next to his rival, "Did this guy hurt you?"

Ash stepped forward. "No, but I'm sure going to hurt him!" In no time Ash had flung himself onto the man, fists darting into the air aiming for Kit's face. The two were on the ground, and Ash had the upper hand. "You took my life away!"

Gary quickly pulled Ash off of the doctor. "Ash stop it, we aren't going to get any information from him if you attack him like that!" He leaned over the old man, not to help him up, but to grab Kit's pokeballs off of his belt. "You are not going to teleport away again."

The old man licked his bleeding lips, glaring up at the circle of tower people around him. "It's not my fault." He mopped the blood off of his crimson brow and wiped it against his khaki pants. He quickly scooted away from Ash.

Ash struggled to rip himself from Brocks grasp, but it was futile, "Not your fault? Then whose fault is it, you just said you created it! The blame is on you that I wasn't able to raise my own pokemon, to see Brock build his breeding center, and above all I didn't get to live the life I wanted with Misty!" He pointed straight at her.

Misty blushed and stood back. She was moved by Ash's emotions. The tears falling from his face made her uneasy

He turned his face down and wiped his wet cheek. "We can never be what we were. Our age, her feelings, they all have changed dramatically because of this thing that you created! Tell me how this is anyone else's fault but yours Kit Raleigh!" Once again he peered at the man, who was now brushing the dirt off of his clothes as he got up.

Kit walked up to Ash slowly, "You listen here, I tried stopping you from encountering Missingno on Victory Road."

Ash was taken aback, "You did no such thing! I distinctly remember you trying to show me how to catch a pokemon; you said nothing about stopping me?"

Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder, it was in full agreement with his master. "Pi pikachu!"

"I was stalling you! I knew it was on the mountain, and I figured if I could at least keep you from heading up Victory Road, then maybe it would leave by then. But, then again, stupid boy, you insisted on continuing!" He pointed his thin, shaking finger at Ash. "If I told you that Missingno, 'the mysterious pokemon that was attacking cities across the nation,' was up on the mountain; you would have gone into a panic. It's not like anyone could stop it."

Ash pulled himself away from Brock and closer to the man, "You idiot, why didn't you help the government fight it? Look how many people died from those explosions this thing caused!"

Gary cut in, "Shut up Ash!" He stared at his friend to assure silence and then switched his attention to the doctor. "Now Raleigh, whether or not keeping this thing a secret was a dumb decision, I think the best thing for you to do is explain how this 'Missingno' came to be." He stared directly into the old man's eyes. The stern look once again took its toll.

Kit looked down to collect his thoughts. "This may take a while to explain, but that just means I can't have any interruptions." He looked over to Ash.

Ash nodded.

He clapped his hands together softly. "Alright then, well it started a little over twenty five years ago. I was head of a company, which manufactured TMs. If you don't know, these are, in a way, drugs that allow a pokemon to learn attacks of its same element that it either hadn't learned yet, or couldn't learn naturally. They were very popular. Many people, who didn't have time to train their pokemon, found it easier to just use a TM. We developed these drugs through taking the DNA of different pokemon of specific elements." He strode back and forth as he spoke. "Each attack is genetic to a pokemon. We just took the genetic code for certain attacks, and allowed them to be accepted by other pokemon through injection, digestion, or inhalation."

Ash looked disgusted. "I heard of TMs, those are just for lazy people who don't know anything about training! It isn't right."

Gary peered around to Ash. "Ash shut up, let him finish!"

Kit waved his hand, "Well, many agreed with the boy. Within years of the TM's popularity, many conservatives found it wrong to teach pokemon attacks through drugs. They even tried to make it illegal for competitors to use TMs in leagues."

Brock scratched his chin, "I remember that. There was a lot of controversy. But I believe they are still legal in competitive events."

"Yes, that may be true, but the controversy alone caused our sales to drop. With in years of the making we hit rock bottom. Many of the scientists left my underground lab on Cinnabar Island. I nearly went bankrupt, until I received a phone call from Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym Leader. He told me he would pay me and my few followers handsomely if we were to create for him a super TM, a TM that would give a single pokemon, of any type, the ability to learn any and every attack."

Misty interjected. "That's impossible!"

The old man nodded, "Yes, we completely agreed with you in that aspect at first…but we couldn't refuse the money. We agreed, and began working on the TM immediately. Within five years we were able to create a TM in gas form. It contained the DNA of every type of pokemon we could get our hands on. We had many genetic materials of different types in the lab already, but with the surplus funding, it didn't take long to receive more. We had over a hundred pokemon DNA in this TM. It seemed like it would work. That is when we started testing. We found pokemon common to the island, a Grimar, a Ponyta, and a Tentacool, to use in the experiments."

Ash cut in, "Wait, I've saw those pokemon on Victory Road, and in my dreams!"

The rest looked at Ash and then back at Kit.

Kit continued, "Well, Missingno must have a connection to these pokemon. You see, we first tried the TM on the Grimar. It died instantly. Its body rejected the gas. I'm imagining to surplus of additional DNA was a bit to much to handle. That's when we realized that if any pokemon were to accept this TM, its strength would have to increase. So we placed into the gas a new attribute. It would raise the attack, defense, special, and hit points of the TM user. However, when testing this on the Ponyta it proved fatal. Though, the Ponyta did gain strength within a week of use, eventually it died as well. Even with the new found strength, its body still rejected the TM."

Misty reddened, "It's illegal to test on pokemon! What you did was sick!"

Kit turned his face away from the redhead, avoiding her eyes; "Well, at the time we weren't concerned with that. Anyway, we continued along with adding one last trait to the TM. We manipulated more DNA from the cells of many different types of pokemon. The TM now gained immunity with any pokemon it interacted with. The pokemon's body would recognize certain traits of the spliced DNA, and ultimately accept the drug. Finally, we tested this on a Tentacuel."

Misty turned her head in disgust.

The doctor voice rose in excitement. "It worked. Within minutes, seconds even, we began to notice the Tenticuel used attacks such as flamethrower, and even some dragon maneuvers." Kit's expression glowed, and then suddenly darkened. "However, in a flash of light it disappeared. The Tentacuel was gone…along with the TM. One thing I always found troublesome was that we couldn't develop more of the same product. It seemed to have a very stable mass, in which we needed to reuse with the different tests. That's when I knew that this was more than just a regular TM in a gas form; it was much more distinct than that."

Gary's hands were crossed. Even with his scientific background, taking in this information was very hard. "What eventually happened?"

Kit backed up, "Well, you see considering it took us about five years to develop this TM, many of the scientists were furious and frustrated that our work had just disappeared. Within a week, the funding was cut from Giovanni. He didn't stand for the fact it was gone; to him it was millions of dollars wasted. Besides the fact he had started working on a new project with cloning, something to do with Mew. And of course, once the funding was diminished, my fellow scientist finally left the lab. They had gone through two major plummets in the company, and it was hard to convince any of them to stay. I stayed there alone, developing ways to detect it. Finally, two weeks later, the Tentacuel reappeared as a Tentacruel. I was astonished."

Brock eyes widened, "It evolved?"

"Yes! The Tentacruel was also spitting out fire and electric shocks everywhere. It appeared to have worked! But, suddenly I noticed that the TM appeared to come out through ever hole on the pokemon's body. It was like a thick mist. This fog like gas seemed to come closer to me and away from the Tentacruel. I heard a slight humming and was certain at that point that this was no longer a type of drug or TM….but a living creature….a pokemon if you will. The combined DNA and gene slicing of so many different types must have created a living substance. It was like a glitch in reality. It didn't seem possible…but that was the only explanation. I named it Missingno, the pokemon which couldn't be defined."

Brock looked over to Ash then to Kit. "But, that doesn't explain how and why it came to be with Ash. What happened from then on?"

"I'm getting to that." Kit caught his breath. "You see at the point which the Tentacruel reappeared, the fog was coming closer to me. I didn't know where to go. Eventually it surrounded me and flowed right into my body. When a flash of light filled my eyes, I felt as if I were in an endless dream, seeing my life zoom right pass me. Then coming to, I realized that I was back in the lab. Of course, this lab was dust covered and cold. It had looked like people hadn't been there for years. When checking the date, I was shocked to realize that it had been ten years into the future. I hadn't aged."

Ash gave an uneasy sway. He knew this feeling very well. _So the same thing happened to him. _

Kit looked at Ash, "I was in utter shock. However, unlike you, Missingno left my body. It began to find its way out of the deep underground lab and into the city. I feared that it might spread itself through the population; and I had retreated away from the danger. I took a boat off the island immediately and watched as the fog engulfed the island. I was miles away by the time I saw an explosion, and knew that Missingno could attack with immense power. I headed to Giovanni's gym immediately and informed him about Missingno along with the time travel. All he could think about was capturing it; he did pay for it after all. He soon gave the materials I needed to make a tracking device. But, when hearing of Missingno's attacks on other cities, I went my own way. I knew Giovanni had no more power over it than any one."

Brock nodded, "So all those city attacks ten years ago were because of Missingno. You coward! I can't believe you just left the city without giving any warning to anyone."

Ash's eyes were widened to an incredible state. "And soon after, is when I met Missingno…but wait!" Ash came to his senses, "You haven't yet explained why we haven't aged? You can't expect us to believe it can travel through time!"

Kit crossed his arms, "All I have been able to figure is it has something to do with Missingno's trait of increasing strength. The trait was originally meant to increase the user's power, remember? But since it is now a living creature, the trait may also increase its own strength. The additional power may enhance as time moves on. Ultimately, it may have increased its power to a point that it could manipulate time. It seems like a glitch after all, and probably doesn't develop naturally in time and space."

Everyone stepped back, "Manipulate time?"

"Yes, but of course, this is just a theory. When Missingno came in contact with Ash and me, I believe it teleported us with it in ten year intervals." Kit nodded to assure his statement.

Ash wasn't buying all Kit was saying, "If Missingno has left your body and come into mine, then why haven't you aged since? It's been ten years since it has left you and came to me, hasn't it?"

The rest looked around; they seem to wonder the same thing.

Kit glanced at his hands, as if he were reassuring his current age. "I believe it may be an after effect. That strengthening trait is supposed to increase the power of whatever inhales the TM…or Missingno. If it were a pokemon user, the level increase would remain consistent; such as when the Tentacool evolved into a Tentacruel. In a human's case, our strength comes from our youth. So our after effect would be consistent. But of course, this is another theory. It's hard to make tests on something you haven't seen in ten years." Kit nodded; while changing his topic. "But, when my sensors picked up those energy readings, I knew I had to find it. I waited along Victory Road for your reappearance. In Pewter, I was quite amazed at Missingno's attachment to you."

Ash stepped back, he appeared nauseous. "So I may never age again? I'm going to stay fourteen for the rest of my life."

The doctor paused; he didn't realize how Ash would take the news. "Oh…well…possibly."

Ash walked up to the Kit and grabbed his lapels. "You listen here, that stuff you injected in me…it calmed Missingno down. Do you think that you could make something that would detach it from me completely, including its effects?" Ash was very serious. His eyes were stern. It seemed as if he picked the look from Gary.

The others waited in silence for Kit's reply.

"I can't give any promises." The old man's eyes took in Ash's concern. "But…we can try. That means, however, we need to go to Missingno's birthplace. In the lab, I've tried developing many different things…but…I can only help you there."

Gary walked up to the two. He placed his hand on Ash's shoulder while looking into Dr. Raleigh's eyes. "We are going to Cinnabar."

………………………………………………………………………………..

In the bushes not too far from the group, Rockets were peering in on the conversation. "Wow, that old goon told them everything." Kendis used her skirt to wipe a smudge off her binoculars.

Jason continued to watch, "They are heading to Cinnabar. I thought that lab was destroyed. But, if it's not…" He scrambled through his bag for his cell phone. "Damn, where is it?"

Kendis looked over to Jason, "Are you calling the boss?"

"Yes, what do you think?" Jason reached even further into his bag, "Yes, got it!" He dialed the number quickly and listened intently for an answer.

"Can I update him this time?" She bopped her eyelashes.

Jason scooted away from her, "No idiot, now shut up!"

Dial tone…dial tone… "Hello, this is Giovanni."

Jason smirked, "Yes, boss its' Jason. The boy and his group ran into Kit Raleigh." He avoided Kendis, who was now trying to reach for the phone.

"What, that crazy doctor? What did he tell them?" The deep voice had tensed up.

"He told them pretty much everything, from your funding on the TM project, to it becoming a pokemon, and finally you wanting to capture it. But I wouldn't worry, it doesn't seem like they suspect that you are still interested in it."

"What are they doing now?" Giovanni was calming, yet still revealed concern.

Jason looked through the bushed at the group, "Well, they sound like they are heading to the lab on Cinnabar, the TM lab. Should we follow them?"

Giovanni thought a moment, "Yes, stay hidden, I'll be sending more Rockets to assist you soon enough. This will the perfect time to retrieve our prize."

Kendis quickly snatched the phone. "Oh, and boss, this is Kendis by the way; what do we do about the rest? It seems now there are three people, along with the boys Pikachu joining him; and that is not including the doctor. That makes four other people to contend with." She deterred herself away from Jason to hear a reply.

Giovanni continued, "We will collect them along with the boy. They know too much already."

Kenids smiled, "Gotcha!" She clasped the phone shut. "Well, looks like we are going to have a full party on our hands!"

Jason snatched the phone and shoved it in his bag, "You are acting like a child." His voice was hard, "Now, I know you seem to have an attraction to that Oak guy, but just make sure that you don't-"

"Lose focus on the mission, I know. Jason, the boss never said we couldn't enjoy ourselves. Besides, I'm just happy looking at him!" She walked slowly up to her binoculars, and placed them in her bag. "Now, let's head out, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: So I haven't been disclaiming every chapter, but I see other stories doing it so…I don't own pokemon! I hope you guys like this one, I had to rewrite it twice because my effing flash drive is acting up! NOT COOL! Enjoy! .**

Chapter 8

Through the outskirts of Cerulean City, the group prepared to travel to Cinnabar Island. Kit Raleigh proposed to teleport with his Abra. It needed to pit stop in a couple of cities, but they soon appeared along the beach of Cinnabar.

They all looked around. Ash noticed that the city looked nothing as it did before. "What happened? Was this all because of Missingno?" The island not only seemed different, but the city was much smaller.

Brock placed his hand above his brow to deflect the sunlight in his eyes, "Well actually, not too long after the Missingno incident, a volcano erupted and took apart half the island."

Ash stepped back in shock, "What!"

Gary peered into the small city. "Yeah, Blain had to move his gym to Sea Foam Island. Luckily most of the inhabitants had already left the area." He looked over to Kit. "After the explosion from Missingno, not too many people wanted to stay here. This island really has taken an unlucky toll."

Ash couldn't stop but stair in disbelief, "I just can't believe that so much has changed." _This looks nothing like it did before._ "But wait…" he turned to Kit, "…if Missingno nearly destroyed the city, and a volcano then erupted; how can we possibly go to the lab? Wouldn't it have been destroyed?"

Kit grinned slightly, "Well, you see the lab is underground, deep underground. I designed it for that purpose. Not only did it keep intruders from stealing ideas, but in the case of a volcano eruption; the lab would remain safe. This was the only lab where we created the TM's, if it was destroyed, our company would plummet."

Gary turned away and grinned, "And ironically it plummeted anyway." He gave a slight snicker. He obviously had no respect for the doctor. "My grandfather told me that the government pointed the origin of the attacks from an abandoned lab. I thought after Missingno attacked, the police found the lab and condemned it? "

Kit glared at Gary with distain, "Well, it took quite a time until they stopped investigating the lab. They found nothing of use, except for a few empty vials, and cages, which pointed them to no results. And of course, after the last attack on Victory Road, they found it futile to continue to observe a place with no obvious link. Ironically, they were in the right place the whole time."

"Of course if you just gave yourself up and told the government, then they wouldn't have wasted the time investigating other areas." Gary's tone was building with obvious contempt.

Brock and Misty both nodded there heads in agreement. "Yeah, if you told the government early on, they could have evacuated the other cities that were going to be attacked!" Misty's eyes were building with rage, as her tone matched Gary's.

Brock crossed his arms, "You told us you could track where it would be attacking next! If you had any human side, you would have taken action against your mistake!"

Kit backed up as he was taking in all the verbal hits from everyone.

"You are nothing but a coward!" Gary stepped up to Kit. His loathing emotions for the doctor continued to build and build.

"Pi pikachu pi!" Even Pikachu had its own interjections to say.

There voices were all growing as they all surrounded Kit in a verbal attack.

Ash could feel the tension growing with Gary, Misty, Brock and Pikachu towards Kit. He hated Kit as much as the rest, but knew fighting would get them no where, "Hey guys!"

The lot of them darted there attention to Ash. They all still had the same angry expression sketched into there faces.

Ash took in there emotions and used them, "You are all adults! Fighting is not going to help the situation!"

Kit nodded, "Yes, the boy is right. Pointing fingers at me is not going to change what has occurred. At least the boy knows how mature people handle things." He gave a stuck up grin to the rest and looked back at Ash.

Ash was disgusted, "Listen, you probably act more like a child then anyone. And whether or not I have any respect for you is not important. I want my life back." He pointed to Kit as he darted his eyes to his friends, "He is the only one who can possibly help me in any way. So if you don't mind, I would appreciate everyone could cooperate with the matter, instead of tearing it apart!" Ash was stern, and made sure everyone understood what he wanted out of this.

The rest looked down. Ash seemed to have acted like the parent of the situation. They all knew how disfigured Ash's life was at that moment and felt a bit embarrassed and selfish for acting the way they did. Misty spoke for all of them, "I'm sorry Ash."

Ash just nodded in a response. "Kit, let's get to this lab of yours."

In less then a half an hour the four had arrived at the outskirts of the northern part of the island.

Kit pulled out a long key. It looked more like a cigarette lighter than it did a key. He hastened the group up to the side of a hill. "Wait one moment."

The rest watched in silence as kit pushed aside some dirt and shrubs on the ground. There was a little metal plate, with a slot. Hey pressed his odd key in the slot, than typed in a combination. The ground parted, and revealed a stair case."

Ash looked stunned, "How could the police find this place, it almost seems impossible for anyone to get in the lab."

Kit looked back at the young trainer, "Well, you see originally it was much more obvious. After they investigated the lab, I hid this place even more securely. Now, I don't believe anyone could find this lab, even if they tried." He continued down the stairs.

The group followed and looked around at the metal walls. Darkness filled the staircase when the door behind them shut. Misty jumped and breathed in quickly. "Oh!"

Kit clapped his hands, lights along the walls lit up the passageway. "I installed a clapper."

Gary peered around, "How could you afford all of this. You didn't steel it, did you?"

The doctor didn't bother looking back; he had equal distain for the young researcher. "Actually no, I made sure a portion of Giovanni's funding went into a separate account, in the case of an emergency. It was amazing how the interest grew in the savings; while I was gone for ten years."

It wasn't long until the group was at a door. Kit typed in a code on the panel to the right, and the doors opened. The lab was vast, much larger then Ash saw in his dream. The right wall was filled with screens. It was obviously a super computer. The back wall looked almost like a chemistry lab, with vials filled with different potions; some bubbling over burners, others in freezers. The rest of the lab was filled with papers, books, and tables. When looking up, the ceiling was very high, and there was a second floor.

Ash noticed the giant glass container towards the middle of the room. It was the same one in his dream. "I've dreamt of this place."

"Probably one of Missingno's memories, as I said you have a very distinct connection with it." Kit started looking through papers, and then went over to the computer. "Where is it?" Kit asked under his breath. "There it is!" He pulled out a scanner device. "Ash could you step over here." He waved for Ash to come closer as he turned on the computer. He connected the scanner to the machine, as the screens all flashed on. Kit pointed the scanner at Ash. Up and down he moved the device to reveal a figure of a human being on the computer. Thank you Ash, that's all I need for now." He directed his attention to the screen. "I knew it!"

The rest peered up at the image. It showed the silhouette of Ash, with a light bluish tint all over. "What is that? Is that Missingno?" Misty walked closer to the screen.

"Yes, that blue stuff in Ash's figure is indeed Missingno, or at least what I picked up on the scanner." Kit was bringing up more windows on the computer. Each window showed different organ systems in Ash. "You see, currently Missingno is in Ash's blood, muscles, and brain. It seems to be tapping his nerve system too."

Ash shivered a bit, he never took into mind that Missingno was physically in him.

Kit turned around to the others, "Tell me Ash, what happens when you are having an attack?"

Ash's hands were crossed, holding his arms close. "Well, my muscles feel like they are cramping up all over, my throat closes, and my lungs feel like they are filling up with water. On top of that my head is like it's tearing apart."

Misty twitched a bit. She was disturbed by the pain Ash had endured.

Kit nodded his head, "It sounds like Missingno expands and your body is just trying to fight it. When do these attacks seem to occur? Is it at random?"

Ash looked over to Gary, remembering his view on the matter. "Well, it seems to happen when I'm upset, or excited, I don't know…"

Kit wrote down notes in a book as Ash spoke, "Interesting, it reacts to emotion. I didn't quite have this experience." Kit's features glowed. "This is very fascinating!"

Ash grew frustrated, "Hey, remember we want to get rid of this thing, not get excited about it!"

Kit's features fell, "Oh, sorry…don't worry I'm just trying to understand a bit more about it. I can't just jump into this, it will take time." He turned to the computer, "I'm going to study these scan readings for now, why don't you all make yourselves comfortable."

The rest stood there awkwardly. Brock was the first to speak, trying to brighten the mood, "Well, we haven't eaten anything all day, why don't I whip up something." He miraculously pulled out a frying pan from behind his back. "Kit where's your kitchen?"

Kit kept typing on the computer, "Upstairs, down the hall and to your left."

Brock nodded and didn't take long to head up the stairs. "I hope he has a full pantry."

Misty and Ash looked at each other and smiled. "Brock really hasn't changed much." Ash laughed a bit, "He always brings in food to lighten the mood."

Minutes gone by, and Ash, Gary, Misty and Pikachu were off doing there own things. Gary sat at a table with papers piled high. He read through them, while glancing now and then at Kit's computer. Misty was on a couch, she was dozing on and off. Pikachu rested in her lap. Ash walked around the room, remembering back to his dreams. It was eerie seeing the cages where he saw the Ponyta, Tentacool, and Grimar. The glass container attracted him the most. He placed his hands upon its side, and stroked across it.

Gary looked over to his friend, and lessened his volume, "I've been looking at these papers. It seems he's been obsessed with Missingno since his encounter."

Ash looked down at his friend and the papers across the table, "Well, let's just hope his obsession will fix this problem quickly. This stupid thing has already taken most of my life away." The young trainer's voice dropped now and then. He tried holding back his emotions.

Gary shrugged his shoulders, and picked up a notebook.

Ash looked back into the container, and closed his eyes. He kept seeing himself in it. _Mmmmmmmmmm…_ Slowly he saw a fog fill his vision and he breathed out very slowly. _Mmmmmmmm…_ Ash's body felt like it was in a weightless reality. He peered around to see the lab was gone; the ground beneath him shattered, and a fog surrounded him. There was almost a pleasurable feeling filling his body. He felt one with Missingno. This feeling was much different then ever before. _Mmmmmm…_ Ash shook his head, _No Missingno! This is my body! _He tried bringing himself to his senses. _Mmmmmmmmm… _ The fog grew more thickly. Ash was being pulled deeper and deeper into his mind, Missingno's mind. _No, this is my body...my mind! _He opened his eyes suddenly and took ground, feeling the weight retain itself."No, this is my body!"

Misty awoke suddenly, Gary and Kit got up from there seats and Brock came from the kitchen and looked down upon Ash.

Ash's body began to tense up again, his throat was closing rapidly. "This…is…my…" he voice was taken away as he fell to the floor. The thick mist was protruding from his mouth immensely. _Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!_

Everyone in the room all surrounded Ash. Kit pulled a syringe off the table and filled it with the blue serum. However, instead of injecting it Ash he watched in awe.

Misty ran up to Ash and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up. "Try to fight it Ash!"

"No!" The voice was piercing and not Ash's. This voice was much deeper, and louder. Ash's eyes were pure white, and a gust of wind started filling the room.

The glass vials on the tables started lifting into the air. Misty stepped backwards, away from Ash. She shielded her face from the flying debris, "What is happening?"

A chair pelted across the floor towards Misty. She gasped.

Gary jumped and pushed her out of the way just in time. He held her down. "Try to hold on to something." He switched his concern to Kit. "Kit, what is going on?"

Kit was holding onto the wall as he held himself as still as possible. "I think Missingno is using whirlwind. This is extraordinary!"

Brock was holding onto the beams along the staircases. "We need to inject him with that serum!"

Gary screamed, "Kit, use the serum!"

Kit acted like he couldn't here Gary or the others, "Look at him, Missingno is gaining full control! I never would have imagined!" His features were radiant as he watched Ash totally being consumed by Missingno.

At this point, Ash was the only one standing ground. His eyes were brightly shining. The deep, disturbing voice filled the room, "Mmmmmmmmmm!"

Pikachu was flying amongst the debris, however with its agility moved along the flying objects to land upon Ash. "Pika pi!" The little pokemon stared into its master's eyes. However, they weren't Ash's eyes. Pikachu began to emit tears, as he held onto the trainer's sleeve.

Ash stared into the yellow pokemon. The disturbing, awkward stare entranced Pikuchu. It almost seemed like Missingno was feeding off of Ash's true feelings for his yellow companion. "He loves you!"

The electric mouse gasped along with the rest; then was taken away by the wind.

Ash slowly lifted his left hand towards the door. Mist was protruding from his pores, mouth, eyes, and ears. An energy pulse grew around his entire arm. The bright light was blinding.

Gary's eyes widened to there limit, "Oh my God, it looks like a hyper beam!" He quickly covered Misty, and then his own head.

An immense explosion filled the room. Dust filled the area, and took time to settle. Gary was the first to react; he pushed debris off of him and Misty. He looked around to see Ash on the floor curled into a fetal position. The mist was still fuming from him, like steam. Gary ran to Kit, who was on the floor rubbing his head. "You idiot!" Gary grabbed the syringe from the doctor's hand, and injected it into Ash. The mist faded away, and Ash tied coming too but was failing. Gary reached down to help his young friend up. "You ok Ash?"

Ash didn't say anything, he just wobbled around. His feet felt as if they were on shaky ground and he barely could visualize anything. The walls may have well have been melting, because he couldn't see anything straight or stable. He panted, then passed out.

Pikachu brushed the debris off of itself, and ran quickly to its master. "Pika pi?"

He stared in a frightened, confused state.

Gary continued to hold Ash up, until Misty came over to relieve him. Misty held him tightly, in almost a hug. "What happened to him?"

Gary breathed out slowly as he assisted Brock in setting the couch up right so Misty could lay Ash down. "Missingno was using Ash again."

Misty gasped in utter shock, "What!?!"

Gary walked straight up to Kit in a rage, "You bastard!" It didn't take long for a punch to swing across the doctor's face.

Kit grabbed his bleeding lip, "What wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with you?" Gary's temper was rising in the room. Brock tried to hold him back but it was futile. "You were holding the serum and didn't even attempt to stop Missingno! It could have killed him, it could have killed us!" Gary had grabbed Kit's shoulder and tried to smack him once again.

"Gary!" Misty stood up, but didn't want to leave her dazed friend on the couch.

Brock was about to pull Gary off, but his rage was building as well. "You didn't care what happened to Ash did you?"

Kit tried shoving Gary off of him, but his utter attempts proved fatal. "Listen, I'd never seen such an occurrence in my life. I was merely trying to study it!" As he yelled, he spat sporadically in Gary's face.

Gary pushed Kit back, and wiped his face quickly. "You were studying it?" He turned his head away in disgust, however keeping his narrowed eyes at the doctor. "I hope now you realize why we must kill it."

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly many men and women in black outfits started filling the room. The recent blast from Missingno had created an entrance way. Many Rockets soon surrounded the six.

Kit looked around, "How did you get past the first entrance?"

A crowd of Rockets parted to let Jason and Kendis to step forward. "Please, it may have been hidden, but still easy to break through." He gave a scoffing laugh. "Of course our dear friend Missingno opened up the other door, and well…here we are!" He smiled while looking around.

Misty, holding Ash tightly screamed to the new arrivals, "What do you want?"

Kendis sneered, "Isn't quite obvious. We are here for Missingno!" She shot her hands in the air to grab the Rockets attention. "Alright everyone, retain them now!"

Within seconds the Rockets were reaching for their pokeball, but Gary was much quicker. In the blink of an eye, a Blastoise, Arcanine, and Nidoking were standing tall. He turned to the others, "Blastoise, hydro pump them all! Nidoking, earthquake, and Arcanine flame thrower!" He turned to the rest, "Hey guys, let out your pokemon now!" His voice was stern and loud. Then noticing how many Rockets there were, he regretted only bringing three pokemon.

Misty shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I don't have any of mine with me. I keep them at the gym!"

Gary let out a large sigh of regret, "Just keep Ash safe!" _Shit, we really could have used her pokemon. What the hell are we going to do?_

The trembling redhead looked around at the Rockets, whose pokemon were appearing left and right. Misty gasped, the room was getting crowded, and not suitable for a pokemon battle. She looked down at Ash, and held him up, "Ash, you need to come to your senses."

Pikachu looked ready to fight; he wouldn't let anyone take his master. "PIKA!" He was building electricity.

Brock attempted to release his pokemon but was retained by a Vileplume's vines. He tried to escape, but soon was sprayed with stun spore. "Ah!" He fell downward, still in the grass pokemon's clutches. He was sweating immensely and had trouble breathing.

"Brock, oh my God!" Misty tried heading towards him but Gary held her back.

"Misty, you can't help him now." He turned back around to see a Golem, charging towards his crew. "Blastoise, quick hydro pump!" The Golem wasn't hit, however dodged it, deterring it away from them. He looked over to Misty, "We need to get Ash out of here...wait a second." He scanned the room, now filled with Rocket's and pokemon, for Kit. Finally seeing him, he knew asking Kit's Abra to teleport would be fruitless. Kit was hit by a stun spore, from the same Vileplume.

Pikachu threw sparks into the air. The countless amount of pokemon seemed too overwhelming though. Pikachu looked at his unconscious master and began to charge. But too late, the Golem had pelted itself towards the tiny electric mouse; knocking it to the ground and out.

"Pikachu!" Gary didn't take anytime, "Blastoise surf!" A large wave had formed around the large turtle pokemon. It eliminated any ground or rock pokemon threats from Team Rocket.

Blastoise surf came at a cost. The room was hit by a tidal wave and became drenched. As the water settled, the water attack had taken its toll on his Nidoking and Arcanine. They were soaked and more tired then before. There were still countless Rocket pokemon that were still in the game.

Misty grasped onto Ash. He was now shivering. "Gary, that surf just did as much damage to us as it did them! What were you thinking?"

Gary turned his head in frustration. "I wasn't thinking straight." He grabbed his hair, and nearly yanked it all out. _You idiot, now what are we going to do! Ash is near death, my pokemon are injured, and they have many more to come. I can't believe I made such a stupid decision._ _I should have realized surf in such a confined area would hit everyone. _Gary placed his arms out wide to shield Ash and Misty. He brought himself feet in front of them, taking as much charge as he could to protect them. They were cornered and had no where to go. The young researcher was killing himself inside; he placed them in this danger, and put the blame entirely on himself.

Jason smirked as he saw Gary's worried expression. He cackled, "It's quite hilarious to see a respected researcher, like yourself, make the most idiotic decision. Did you learn that from your idiot grandfather?" He looked around at his comrades, "Let's finish this up!" He pulled a pokeball from his belt and released it. It was a Raichu. "Alright thunder on every one of his pokemon NOW!" The electric rodent built electric energy. Its cheeks were radiant, and sparks flew everywhere. The discharge was tremendous.

Gary, even being a skilled trainer, could not help his pokemon in their tired state. His Blastiose, Arcanine, and Nidoking were all exhausted from the Rockets pokemon. The thunder flash was coming and he couldn't bear to see his pokemon injured. Knowing the consequences, he returned his pokemon in front him. In a flash of light they safe in their pokeballs, and the thunder blast hit Gary full force. The electric shock was painful. Every inch of his body felt cramped, he couldn't move any of his joints or muscles; only endure the pain. His brain felt like it was on fire, along with his entire nervous system. The attack pelted him across the room and into the back wall. He laid their, shaking and twitching from the attack.

"Gary!" Misty pulled Ash across the floor over to Gary. "Oh my God, Gary are you ok, answer me!" He lay their motionless. Tears were pouring from her eyes like a fountain. Everyone one of her friends was unconscious. Brock and Kit were fighting for their lives with a deadly stun spore strike; Pikachu was knocked senselessly, and Gary had just received an electric shock much more powerful then Ash ever endured. They all were injured in some way, and she had no idea what they were planning to do with Ash. Turning around she glared up at the towering Rockets that surrounded her. Their pokemon looked like they were going to attack any minute. She pulled her two friends close to her chest in an embrace. _I'm so sorry; I don't know what to do._ She let the tears fall; she couldn't hold back her panic state.

Jason and Kendis looked down upon the trembling water trainer. "So, are you going to come quietly?'"

**Author:**

**So what do you think? Please feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long Authors Note: (sorry)**

Alright, so rehearsals are popping up everywhere for my show coming up, and writing has become a less common hobby…that's the reason for the delay on this chapter, and will also be for the next chapter. Thank you, to all those who have reviewed, or have taken the time to read this story thus far; I really hope that you have enjoyed it; I've been putting a lot of effort into it. And I'm sorry if you haven't enjoyed it. I try.

Also, my editor for Chapter 7, was unable to edit neither Chapter 8 nor Chapter 9, and probably won't be able to for the next however many chapters are to come. I'm going to put it out now, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes/spelling mistakes. As hard as it is to believe, I do read it through a couple of times before posting, and yet can't seem to catch most of my mistakes. Yeah, dyslexia does that to ya. I will change current chapter mistakes if I get the time to, but believe it or not I don't have internet service at my house, I live too far away from the road for good connection. My mom also refuses to pay for dial up. So the only time I get the chance to use the internet is at school/college/or work. But even there I don't get a lot of time to use the computer. So if the mistakes aren't huge, then just try to bear along with them. I know that's asking for a lot, but my mind is in many places right now. I'm so sorry.

Chapter 9

The room was cold, dark, and disturbing. The florescent tubes streaming the ceiling flickered. A faint light partially lit the face of the water trainer. The concrete walls and the tile floor brought chills down the redhead's trembling back. She wiped her reddening face. Constant streams poured from her eyes that were blood shot with worry. Misty's pale hands gripped the bars surrounding her and her friends. She peered around the room, which was filled with cages similar to the one she was presently in. Sedated pokemon of all types slept in their confinements. She frowned at the sight, and then glanced back at her sleeping friends. Brock and Gary were lying on their backs. Ash and Kit weren't with them.

Brock began to moan in his sleep, sweat was constantly pouring from his head. The stun spore was powerful, and was taking a heavy toll on the young breeder. Misty scooted over to him quickly; she knew she couldn't do anything to help him. She wiped her eyes, "Brock, hold on!" Her hand was placed gently on his forehead, "Your fever is getting worse." _What do I do?_

Misty turned around to Gary, who twitched now and then. This was disturbing, but oddly relieving, considering he didn't move at all for hours after they arrived. He began panting heavily. She was loosing her mind, Misty was no doctor. But, she feared her two friends may very well be close to their final hours. "Oh my God, Gary please just…just…oh." She put her face in her cold hands. _Brock is burning up, Gary is near death, I know Pikachu is in one of those God awful cages, and I don't even know what is happening to Ash!_ She sobbed even louder, her cries echoed in the cold dungeon like room. She held her two friend's hands tightly, feeling melancholy with despair. Misty sat up quickly. She could hear voices coming from the hallway behind the closed metal door.

"Hey, watch it! We haven't been called to headquarters for a long time, so we better keep our cool."

"You know, I don't believe we have ever been called to head quarters."

"Shut up! For all they know, we are high ranked members of Team Rocket!"

"What did we miss? He called da whole team hea. Da boss must really have something big on his hands."

"I couldn't believe this many people could fit in this place…you know I don't think I've ever been down here before. Where do you suppose we are?"

Misty stood up and ran to the side of the cage grabbing the bars, calling out, "Please, is someone there? My friends need medical attention; please if you have any hearts at all, help us!"

"Did ya hea dat?"

The door opened slowly, Misty reached through the bars towards them, "Please do you have any antidotes or medicine for stun spore or elec…" she cut herself off with her shock. "You?"

Three Rocket members Misty knew very well stood in her presence. Jessie, James and Meowth looked wide eyed at her. For the most part, they looked very much the same with similar attire, just older, in their mid thirties. Misty hadn't seen them since Ash's disappearance.

James blushed, "Wow, she's cute."

Jessie hand smacked him hard on the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. "Well, that doesn't concern us; she's a captive!"

"Well, I over heard some of da membas talken. They said we captured some people, dey must be dem." Meowth gave a flabbergasted look while pointing to the girl in the cage, "Hey guys, isn't dat one of da twerps from so long ago?"

Jessie and James leaned in closer to get a better look, "You know, I think your right." Jessie sighed at James, "Still think she's cute? She's almost a decade younger then you."

James stepped back, "Woaw, um…no." Giving a stupid laugh, he looked away, awkwardly embarrassed.

Misty crossed her arms in frustration, "Listen, I don't have time to hear your stupid conversations! My two friends are going to die if they don't get medical attention immediately!" She stepped back to allow the Rockets to view Gary and Brock.

Jessie put her hands on her hips, "What happened to them?"

"You all attacked and kidnapped us! They have Ash right now, and if we don't do something…" Misty's rage was building with tears.

"Well, technically if you are captives of the boss we can't help you. But…" Jessie was taken aback by Misty's concern. She glanced at the two sick men on the floor. "No one deserves to die like this. Ok, just one second. I'm sure there are antidotes somewhere in here. It looks like the boss keeps his captive pokemon in this room." She left the scene and looked through the cabinets, which stretched across the walls, for potions.

James looked around, giving a dumbfounded expression as always. He jumped, "Hey, they captured Pikachu!" He leaned closer to a small cage with a sedated electric mouse. "To think we were chasing you guys for years. It's kinda degrading to see it like this."

Misty was about to interject James remarks, but stopped herself when she saw Jessie coming back with syringes filled with a supposed antidote.

"Well, I found paralyze heal potions." Jessie passed them to Misty through the bars. "We could get kicked out of Team Rocket for this, I hope you're happy."

"Thank you!" Misty quickly attended her friends.

James crossed his arms and looked up with a realization, "You know, we screwed up so many times and wasted the boss's money continuously. If he hasn't kicked us out yet, he's never going to."

Misty wasn't listening to them; she waited patiently for any signs of recovery from her friends. She felt Brocks head one more time; "His fever's going down!" She looked over to Gary who still lay there, with no change.

James, Jessie, and Meowth looked at each other, they could feel Misty's concern radiating off of her.

James looked down at Misty, "So, what ever happened to your friend, Ash? We couldn't find him for years. The three of us just gave up. We had to find new people to rob."

Misty looked up at the three, "It's a long story, but I will tell you that your boss has him right now. I'm positive he's going to do something horrible to him." She jumped slightly when a voice on an intercom filled the halls.

"All Rockets report to room 56!"

"Well, that's us." Jessie looked to Misty and sighed. They left, and closed the door.

Misty watched them leave. She couldn't help but be thankful. They may have saved her friends lives.

With in minutes of their departure Brock sat up, "Owe, my head. What happened, and where are we?" He was seeing double and fell backwards, allowing his hands to catch himself.

Misty held him up, "Easy Brock, you still need time to recover. You were hit by a stun spore in the lab. We've been in this cage for hours possibly a day even." She wiped her nose with her sleeve, it was now running. Tears started filling her eyes again. She hid her face, "I'm so glad your better."

Brock could tell Misty had been crying for some time. "Yeah…" He pulled her close to his chest, "I'll be fine." Holding Misty reminded him of Michelle. He began to wonder if he would ever see his future wife again. Brock came back to his senses when seeing Gary stretched on the floor, "Oh my God, but what happened to Gary?"

"He was nearly killed with a thunder attack from a Raichu." Her bottom lip quivered, "The paralyze heal hasn't done anything." She wiped her eyes. "Thank God Jessie found something to help you at least."

Brock looked stunned, "Jessie, as in Team Rocket Jessie?"

"Yeah, the three finally did something right for a change. It was a stroke luck that they still work for Team Rocket." Misty stared at Gary in a trance. "We need to help him."

Brock peered around the room, "What about Ash and Pikachu, I don't see Kit anywhere either."

Misty rubbed her arms and shivered. "Well, Pikachu is in one of those cages across the room. Ash was separated from us along with Kit when we arrived."

Brock stood up, "We really need to get out of here."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a large auditorium like room. In place of a stage was a large tank made of glass and steel. Instead of seats there were desks with computers, and vials filled with different potions. This place seemed to be a pokemon laboratory, however not like the one on Cinnabar Island. This one was filled with Rockets at computers typing. The room was much larger than the previous lab.

The tank was the center of attention, inside was Ash, who was barely conscious. His back leaned up again the side of the tank, with his arms resting at each side of him. He could feel a lingering pain throughout his entire body. It felt ice cold, like his organs were freezing from the inside. His left arm seemed a bit more painful than the rest of his body. Humans aren't meant to perform pokemon attacks and the hyper beam had left an agonizing shock in his nervous system up his arm. It felt like a constant muscle cramp. The young trainer, in his sedated state, could only endure this pain. He just sat there, eyelids straining to stay up, heart tirelessly trying to keep beating, lungs working to collect air. His body was used. Ash understood Missingno's forceful performance of his body.

Ash continued to collect his thoughts; that's all he could do. His body disallowed him to move, _Missingno, why are you doing this to me? Look at what you have done to my life. Do you understand what you have done?_ He sat there entrancing himself into his own thoughts. _Pikachu…Misty…Gary…Brock…I can't see you. I don't know where you are. Missingno…_

………………………………………………………………………………

Giovanni gazed into the tank containing Ash. "Why hasn't Missingno done anything since it arrived? My patience is running thin."

Jason stepped forward to get a better look at the young confined trainer, "Well, you see that Oak guy injected him with a potion of some kind. That probably did something to the pokemon."

Giovanni turned around in frustration, "Well, Missingno is no use to me in that boy!" He looked over to a tired man tied to a seat. "So Raliegh, what is wrong with Missingno?"

Kit jumped in fear; he never felt more frightened in his life. He knew very well what Giovanni was capable of. "Uh...well…"

"Answer me!" Giovanni's voice was hard and loud.

Kit eyes widened, "Well, you see that Oak character injected the boy with this serum that calms Missingno down. It's sedated."

The Viridian Gym leader glanced around to the tank then back at the trembling doctor, "Well a sedated pokemon is useless to me!"

Kit turned his face in fear, "It's only temporary. Missingno should be reactive soon enough."His words came out quickly, and almost fell out of him.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, "What's temporary, it's been about a day and that boy has done nothing but awaken!" His temper was rising.

Kendis walked up to the conversation, hitting Kit's shoulder on the way. "Well this is the second time they used the serum to calm Missingno down. I know for a fact that it wears off."

Kit nodded up and down to assure Giovanni, "Yes…yes, it should only be a bit longer now, don't you worry."

Kendis shook her head, "It should have worn off by now, it's been twice the time that it took for it to wear off before. I think Missingno's just sleeping."

Giovanni's face grew red, "Well that's ridiculous! So it may not even do anything now that the serum has worn off?" He turned to Kit in a rage, "You better give me an explanation on waking up that damn pokemon! I'm already half way to knocking you off for telling them about this operation, and I have no reason to keep you alive at his point!" He turned to Jason, "Just get rid of him."

The doctor felt every bead of sweat fall down his face as he tried to lunge himself from the chair. "Wait, I know how to get it to wake up!"

Giovanni's hard features began to fall, "What did you say?"

"It reacts to emotion! All you need to do is find a way to upset that boy, and I'm sure it will come out." Kit was leaning forward as he gazed up at the towering Rocket leader.

"And what do you suggest we do to upset that boy?" The gym leader's back was now turned to the doctor.

Kit smiled slightly; he knew he had just saved his own skin. "I suggest you use his friends."

Giovanni smiled, "I see you have no attachment to them."

Kit shook his head, "No, but Missingno has an attachment to Ash, a strong one. Even if it reacts to his friends, it won't leave Ash's body!"

Giovanni darted his attention straight at Ash. "Well, once it reacts, we can use other means to tear it from that boy." Giovanni snapped his fingers, and the Rockets around him stood straight. "Go and retrieve our bait."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Time went by and Misty and Brock waited. Misty placed Gary's head on her lap and ripped a part of her skirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Brock passed back and forth.

Suddenly the door opened again. The two captives were hoping Jessie, James and Meowth had returned. But it wasn't, it was a female rocket in a black skirt and top. She twirled her golden hair in her fingers. "Well, well, well, you look good for a stun spore victim. Vileplum must be loosing his touch." A Machamp and two Rockets followed her into the room.

"Who are you? Aren't you that Rocket who rallied the ambush?" Brock gave a piercing look through the bars.

"Yes indeed, I'm Kendis, one of Team Rocket's most respected members." She darted her attention to Gary resting upon Misty. She smirked, "Mm, you may want to move. Sitting there with him isn't going to help him."

Misty looked at her with distain, "What do you care, you put him in this predicament; you all and that Raichu!"

"Hey, listen I don't care what little grudge you have on Rockets." Her voice was mocking; she skipped over to the cage door, unlocked it and stepped in. "Machamp?" Within seconds, her blue fighting pokemon had grabbed Brock.

Misty stood up, "What are you doing?"

Machamp ran to Misty and retained her as well. The blue fighting pokemon knocked the wind right out of the water pokemon trainer. It looked back at his master.

Kendis winked at her pokemon then gave a stuck up expression to the Cerulean Gym Leader, "Sad to say Miss Redhead, but we need you." She pulled out a syringe from her side pocket. The Rocket girl had already tapped Gary's skin with the needle point.

Misty tried to break free, "What is that?" She twisted and turned but couldn't wiggle from Machamp's grasp. "No, stop!"

Too late, Kendis had already injected the serum. Silence fell upon the room, as they all waited to see what would happen. Gary started to moan, while his eyes lids tightened.

Brock and Misty leaned in, "Was that a potion?"

Kendis flicked her hair back, and gave a slight grin. "Jason concocted it. Raising a Raichu to such a high level requires a bit of insurance. And of course Team Rocket's special breeding needs precautions." She reached down and stroked Gary's autumn hair. _Damn he's good looking._

Misty squinted. _Special Breeding?_

Gary slowly opened his eyes. When his head stopped spinning and his vision came to par, he was surprised to see Kendis's face above his. He pushed her away. "What the hell." He stood up quickly, but began to stumble. He fell back to the ground.

The jolt of hitting the cold tile floor sent a strike of pain through his nerves. It brought him to his full senses however.

Kendis stretched her hand out to help him up, "I just saved your life, in a way you owe me."

Gary looked at her outreached hand with disgust, and glared up at her. It didn't take long for him to figure where he was. "I owe you nothing." His eyes were piercing. "Let my friends go!" His stern look appeared in his chiseled face.

Kendis placed her thin hands on her hips. "Fine, be that way. Next time I'll let you die! And about your friends, I can't do that. We need you at the moment." She was acting like a teenager with a crush and in a flirting way said, "I have something of yours!" She held up three pokeballs.

The young researcher recognized them as his and stood up immediately, "You give them back!" Gary flung himself forward towards her.

She jumped back, "Ha, they're empty! Your pokemon are in another room. The boss will like them a lot. I'm sure your pokemon will enjoy experimentation!"

"You better give them back, or I'll…" Faster than a Scizor he swung a punch across Kendis's fair face. Gary grew up knowing never to hit a lady, but he never had more hatred towards someone in his life. He was about to strike her again until he was retained by the two Rockets.

She had fallen to the ground from the impact. Kendis grabbed her swollen face. "Machamp?"

Her fighting pokemon squeezed Misty and Brock tightly. They couldn't breath.

"You want to put your friends in more jeopardy?" Kenids began to bring herself up.

Gary's muscles tightened. His frustration grew, while he couldn't do anything. He thought painfully back to the surf incident, and regretted his earlier decision that put his friends in danger. _It's my fault we are here. I can't allow anything worse to happen to them.. _He shook his head._ Right now I need to focus on finding Ash_…_they must have him. _He lowered his head, allowing the Rockets to take him quietly.

The Rocket girl understood his surrender, "You're just like a dog, a helpless, pathetic dog." She rubbed her cheek. Any sweet feeling she had for him before were now gone.

He looked away with distain. He wanted no more than to punch her face in. He hated the Rockets more than ever at this point. He vowed if he and his friends were ever going to get out of the Rocket's clutches he would shut down the organization.

Gary, Misty, and Brock were being lead by Kendis and followed by two Rockets and a very large Machamp. Gary still could feel a slight tingling feeling from the electric shock. He glanced over to a sobbing Misty and Brock who was holding back any current emotion with a stern expression. He thought to himself back to the lab and the surf incident. He knew that his thunder hit was intensified by the water, he was drenched. _But everyone should have been affected by the electric shock, I wasn't the only one soaked head to toe. _"Misty did you get hit by the thunder blast like me? Did the Rockets? Water was everywhere?"

Misty looked at Gary flabbergasted. "No." She pondered, "You were the only one hit. But the water-"

"-Should have caused a major catastrophe for all of us." Kendis laughed under her breath a bit. "You don't actually think that we would have used a massive electric attack in a drenched environment without taking the proper precautions."

"What kind of precautions?" Brock was drawn into the conversation.

Kendis smirked, "You see we, here at Team Rocket, only care about optimizing a pokemon's potential. We experimented with our own pokemon to focus its attacks to one particular target. In Raichu's case, it is able to have constant focus energy in its attack. That is what kept the electricity from hitting the rest of us. It was all charged to hit you and didn't even react to the water; defying high school physical science." She shrugged her shoulders, "So in the long run, you're lucky you didn't die."

Gary jaw dropped a bit, "You experiment on your own pokemon?" He squinted in disgust. "And I bet you didn't even care what happened to the pokemon if an experiment had gone wrong?"

They all were stopped as they reached a door labeled Room 56. Kendis at that point turned to face the three hostages. "Of course we care what happens to our pokemon." She winked maliciously, "But improving our pokemon's attack strategy is not our main concern right now. We are working one something else in Rocket Labs." She turned back around and pushed the double doors open. "We are going to physically separate Missingno from your friends' body."

**Authors note:**

**So what did you think? Please feel free to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Here is the long awaited chapter ten. Sorry it took so long, but the show is over, and it went well if anyone cares. So enjoy this current installment of "What's in 10 Years?" Oh and fwi, this gets gory and violent at parts, so if your stomach gets turned at the slightest hint of blood, you may want to ask a friend for a brief summary. -Just putting it out there.

I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 10

Viridian City was a large city, filled with the hustle and bustle of people everyday. Who would ever suspect such menacing operation to exist within the city skirts? The Viridian Gym leader laughed maliciously as he witnessed his captive's arrival into massive lab.

Gary peered around the large room; he was left speechless at the sight. He had never seen anything so awesome in his life. Technology among his wildest dreams filled his aqua tinted eyes.

"Ash!" Misty eyes were once again reddening as they welt up with tears. She gazed upon her confined friend. She tried running up towards the tank but it was futile; Rocket's grabbed her arms and restrained her. At that point, other Rockets had already started halting any future movement from the other captives. Rockets placed Misty's, Gary's, and Brock's hand towards their backs as they tied their hands together.

Gary didn't bother trying to break free; he knew very well he could get anywhere with so many Rockets around. When he finally laid his eyes on the tank, his handsome features were horror stricken. _Oh my God, Ash? What has happened to you? _He gained focus on situation at hand as he was shoved forward by a Rocket member.

Even Brock's expression was stunned. "What have you done to him?"

His question was discarded, "Where do you want them boss?" Kendis slanted smile stretched across her conniving face.

Giovanni smiled, "Just take them adjacent to the tank; I want their friend to get a good look at them."

As the three captives were lead over to the tank; there was another joining them. A Rocket placed Pikachu in its small cage next to the rest.

Gary, Misty and Brock were not quite certain what was going to happen to them. Gary glared over to Kit, who was tied to a chair. Gary's face looked as if he had just smelt a dead carcass. _The bastard, I know he's assisting them; even if he's tied up. He_ began analyzing the situation. His eyes were shut in concentration. _How does Giovanni expect to remove Missingno from Ash's body? It's not going to leave, even if they got Missingno to react to anything? What could they possibly have in mind? I have a defining feeling that they are going to hurt Ash badly in the process of the separation. _ He slowly opened his eyes as he could hear Misty weeping loudly, she continued to attempt at getting closer to Ash. Gary frowned, "Misty there is nothing you can do." Those words were painful to surface, but it was the harsh reality.

The Rocket restraining Misty smacked the back of her head wit his palm, "Listen to what he says if you know what's good for you!"

Misty's upper body pelted forward from the strike, her tears all seem to fall onto the ground as she let out a faint scream.

Brock and Gary bother interjected this, "You can't do that!" Brock struggled, but failed to help the situation.

Ash continued to lie in the tank; his eyes were half open and he was quite zoned away from reality. His trance still remained stable, however began to falter as he could muster faint voices he could recognize. They were muffled, however their pitches were familiar, _Are you…Misty…Brock…Gary…_his eyes were gaining focus. The blurred figures were taking a more sharpened appearance. They were indeed his friends; he saw Misty shake in pain, and the others were arguing with Rocket members. He finally laid his eyes upon Pikachu in the cage, sedated. The young trainer couldn't understand anything being said, it was too disoriented. He tried to move towards them, but his body was in such a painful state, that it rejected any commands of movement. Ash tried to call out, "Nnn….Mmmmisss…sto……ngg." He barely could get words out, however that alone drew attention towards him, and away from his friends. The Rockets all seem to stop and watch Ash as he tried to communicate.

Giovanni saw Ash move for the first time for about a day. His eyes grew wide with anticipation, "Finally, we are getting somewhere!"

Kit just intently watched from his seat. He remained silent; having nothing to say, only to observe in interest.

Ash's eyes refused to stay open, but he fought it. He didn't know where he was nor understood what exactly was going on, but he just knew his friends were in the clutches of Team Rocket. "Pika…Miss….Ga….Brah…" His arms tensed up like a straining cramp as he slowly moved his hands out to reach them. His appendages moved very slowly, it felt like his arms were on fire. Unknowingly he yelped in pain.

Gary saw Giovanni's growing excitement as he could here Ash's painful cries. "Ash stop, don't try and do anything!" He lunged forward to Ash, however was soon thrown a hard punch to the stomach by Jason. Spit shot out of his mouth, Gary's insides felt completely shifted. He took the pain as he gave Jason a darting gaze.

Jason slowly moved his arm from Gary's stomach, "You don't seem to understand you need to shut up as well!"

Gary disregarded what Jason said and continued to look at Ash, who was still trying to move. "Ash don't move!" Once again, Gary felt a shooting pain in his abdomen area. Jason had struck a second time.

"You never seem to listen do you?" Jason obviously enjoyed this treatment. Jason and Kendis were disturbed people, who were much darker then many of the other Rockets. Giovanni specially picked them for this operation.

Misty saw Gary flinch in pain, "Gary, stop it! He is only going to hurt you if you keep this up!"

Brock nodded, "Don't be stupid Gary!"

Ash still could not understand what his friends were saying; his ears seemed clogged, as if every word that came from anyone's mouth was falling very slowly through thick molasses. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, his mind couldn't process its parasite, Missingno, and the world around him any longer. Ash couldn't bear the site of his friend in pain. _Gary…no…I won't let them do this to you._ As it felt like the world was crashing down on him crushing, bruising, penetrating every portion of his body, he began to struggle to his feet. He collapsed to the floor as he shrieked in pain.

Misty screamed out to him, "For the love of God, Ash stop now!"

Jason didn't take too long to throw a punch across her fair face, "Just keep this up!"

Brock tried to kick towards the Rockets but soon got the wind knocked right out of him. He spit across the floor, "How can you hit her like that, do you have any soul?"

Gary, still watching Ash in his turmoil, took a glance at Jason, "What good is it hitting us like this?"

Kendis walked up to Gary and stared directly into his eyes while caressing her cheek. "Just think of this as pay back for hitting a lady like myself. You three aren't worth a dime!" She slapped the young Oak across the face. Kendis obviously had a deep cringe towards her previous attraction.

Giovanni laughed to himself as he peered down to the situation, "I never imagined that Jason and Kendis would make everything so personal: looks like they are getting in their licks before we dispose of the captives." He glanced over to his prize in the tank. _All along that boy seems to be reacting nicely to his friend's treatment. Raleigh may have had a use after all. Now it's just a matter of time until Missingno reawakens. But when? _A grin smeared across his aged face.

Ash continued to helplessly watch his friends being struck by the Rockets. He was persistent, and lifted his aching body slowly off the ground. _No…I won't let this happen to them._ His freezing organs seemed to lock up from inside, as his heart was beating like bass drum, harder and harder. His lungs were the most painful; they may as well have been stabbed by hundreds of needles, slowly forcing themselves through his chest, ripping all his tissue apart. Ash continued to raise himself off the ground, however fell once again as he let out the most devastating shriek. He lies there in a fetal position, eyes shut tightly in pain.

Though Giovanni was quite excited about the terms of events, he quickly began to lose his patients. "Jason! Kendis! You two call out your pokemon; this is getting us no where!"

Kendis motioned for her large fighting pokemon, Machamp, towards her. While Jason release his Raichu from its red and white confinement. The Rockets had an idea where this was going, the two smiled. Kendis asked anxiously, "What would you like us to do now?"

Giovanni wasn't smiling; he just pointed his large finger towards Misty, Gary, Brock and Pikachu. "Give Missingno a reason to react!"

Kendis took no time; she wanted payback for her new found bruise forming on her face. "Machamp give that Oak something to cry about!"

The Machamp brought itself in front of Gary, who just squinted. The young researcher knew quite well how hard a Machamp could hit; having raised one himself. He stared at the pokemon dead into its eyes, but his stern look faltered.

The blue fighting pokemon swung hard punches with its four arms all over Gary.

Gary closed his eyes, as he could feel each shot of pain hit his weakening body. Bruises were forming all over his him, as he endured all of the anguish. He didn't scream, he finally realized why they were being treated this way, why Ash was in full view of the whole situation. _He is using us to unleash Missingno from Ash._ Another hit in his mid region. He coughed; his wind was knocked completely out of him. Gasping for air; he could hear Misty and Brock call out his name in protest. He turned to them finally opening his eyes, "Guys…" his spit poured from his mouth, "they are using…" another swing, this time across his face. A mixture of blood and spit fell from his mouth and nose. His eyes were bruised and all he could see was blurred visions of red. He was halfway unconscious. A constant ringing filled his ears. His head dropped.

Misty's eyes widened with tears and Brock breathed strongly in with disbelief. The red head looked away, "Gary! Oh my God!" Turning back to the mangled researcher beside her she gasped, "No…I can't believe this."

The Rockets holding Gary from behind began to lose grip of him; now that Gary was no longer able to sustain his stance. One commented as he glared at his sleeves, "Awe, Kendis get your pokemon away, he's getting blood everywhere. Just look at this shirt."

Kendis snapped her fingers and the fighting pokemon retreated from the researcher. "Well, I guess that makes up for my bruised face."

Brock spat out, "How can you be so damn calm? You could have killed him!"

Misty screeched at the sight of her friend once again. The Rockets dropped Gary to the floor and let him lie there like a dead body. Misty wanted to interject, but was left speechless.

Jason smirked, "Well you're next!"

"Wait!" Three voices filled the room. Two Rockets in white and a Meowth stepped in front on Brock and Misty with their arms stretched out.

Giovanni, stunned, called down to the three, "What are you doing?"

Jessie was the first to make a brave statement, "Don't you think it's wrong to hurt people like this?"

James formed a fist, "Yeah, Team Rocket used to be about stealing pokemon, not utter cruelty!"

Giovanni's veins were pulsating, "I thought I fired you years ago…doesn't matter…the task is at hand. I am going to have the strongest pokemon alive even if it takes a few sacrifices!" He turned to all of his loyal Rocket members, "Dispose of them too!"

Meowth backed up, "You know, I tink da boss has completely lost it!"

The three Rockets backed up to the point they were nearly touching Misty and Brock.

Misty looked at her past enemies. _They really have change…they really tried to save us._ Misty couldn't imagine what else to say other than, "Thank you…but there really isn't anything you can do." Her eyes darkened.

Jesse, James and Meowth all fell to the ground in fear, "We never were cut out to fight. I just realized that now." James held up a pokeball, "Our pokemon wouldn't live through a fight against all of team Rocket. We couldn't even beat three children." He looked back at Brock and Misty, then over to Ash in the tank.

Jessie's eyes glistened slowly, "I'm sorry."

Brock and Misty finally found the maturity that was stored deep inside Jessie, James and Meowth. The years they fought each other seem to fade away. "No, we're sorry."

Jason cut himself in, "Sorry, to bust the dramatic moment between you all but we don't have the time for you three. Raichu?"

The electric mouse built up electricity in its golden cheeks as it lashed towards the Jessie, James and Meowth. It wasn't as powerful as the past attack on Gary, but the blast was powerful enough to knock the three senseless.

Giovanni glared down at them, "Finally we can dispose of their incompetence." He pointed to two Rockets standing beside him, "Take them to where we originally kept the captives. We can deal with them later."

The Rockets spent no time filling out their duties. As they rushed to retrieve the unconscious trio, they laughed lightly under their breaths.

Brock's eyes tensed at this, "You all are sick. I can't believe you would go this far!"

Misty was in total agreement but knew what would happen if they interjected too much. She turned to Brock, "We can't do anything about, they'll hurt you again." She took a painful look at Gary, who was on the floor, now completely unconscious. Blood continued to pour from his face. Misty features all dropped._ He really needs a doctor. Gary please don't die._ She looked up quickly to see how Ash was doing.

Ash was painfully shifting his body out of his fetal position. As he glanced up, and opened his unforgiving eyes, he saw Jessie, James, and Meowth being carried away. _What are they doing here?_ As quick as he could he spotted Misty and Brock, who looked horror stricken. He caught Misty's eyes._ Misty, I'll come for you._ Once again, the young trainer strained to pull himself up off the ground. As his heavy head lifted he got a shot of Gary on the ground. At that point his pupils thinned to speck. "G..ga…" he couldn't get words out, his body still disallowed the commands he wanted so badly to perform.

Jason heard Ash's slight call. It was faint. "Boss, I think we are going to have to go a bit further with this. It doesn't seem like Missingno is doing anything at all."

Giovanni gave Raleigh a piercing look, "Well?"

Kit trembled in his seat, "The boy probably isn't getting a good enough look at them. It seems he's pretty occupied with his own pain." He caught his breath and held it still.

The gym leader shook his head in frustration, "Jason! Take care of the others. The boy needs a bit more to look at."

Jason nodded and grinned while taking a slight glance at his partner. "Well, you heard the boss." He snapped his fingers while looking into Misty's frightened eyes, "Raichu use Spark attack on the red head."

The Raichu pelted itself forwards with electric sparks flying everywhere, it hit Misty in the gut.

Misty felt each nerve in her body surge as a stinging pain shot her mid region. "Ugh!" She spit up a bit, not only was the wind knocked out of the trembling girls back, but the electric discharge made it ever more painful.

Ash saw this._ Misty no, don't hurt her. _

Brock cried out, "Stop it!

Kendis smiled slightly, "You know when we were given the opportunity to command this operation from our boss; we both gladly accepted the offer." She flicked her hair back, "But who knew that it would end up like this." She motioned for her Machamp once again, who now had stains of Gary's blood on its knuckles. "Who would ever have guessed such a simple plan of cat and mouse would end up fulfilling our darkest desires." She turned to her pokemon, "Give him a little of what his friend had."

The Machamp lunged forward and darted its fists into the breeder's body. Brock couldn't do anything but endure the same pain as Gary.

Ash tried his hardest to move closer and closer to them. _Brock…Misty…Gary…I coming._ Who was he kidding; his body would let him move. Every motion was halted. There was nothing he could do. Trying to raise his head, he could feel the shooting, burning pain fill his brain. He pressed his palms against the ground and pushed himself up slowly…ever so slowly. Lightning may as well be striking his body, as he could feel every nerve, tissue, organ tearing themselves apart. "Ah!" He was up, on his knees; leaning backwards as he caught himself. _I won't let them do this to you! _He tried tirelessly to reach himself up to his feet, but his legs seemed paralyzed under the weight of his body. He caught another glance at his friends.

Brock was barely holding on for dear life; Misty was already on the ground. She tried to help Brock, but was given a low kick by the Raichu attacking her.

Ash's eyes were wide, but he couldn't move from the sitting straight he was in. He could help them._ Missingno please…help me…help me._ He saw another swing at Brock. _Missingno…take my body…just help my friends…PLEASE!_

Finally, Pikachu shocked through the bars was brought into this horrid reality. The Raichu used continuous thunders upon the little electric mouse. Misty scooted herself to the yellow pokemon's side, but was hit by the same electric attacks.

Ash couldn't bear the sight. "Miss…." He still couldn't talk. _Missingno…take my body…have my body…use my body…help my friends._ "Miss…Missingno!" Ash's scream shrieked in pain. Pleading, he could feel his lungs fill with the familiar icy cold chill. _Mmmmmmmmmmmm…_Ash lunged forward as he began to cough horribly. _Thank you._ His eyes filled with a blinding light, as the tank fill with a mist protruding from his body. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Ash began to lift into the air, until he hovered. His arms were outstretched, and the pain he felt before was now gone. Missingno had full control of his body; Ash was merely present in his mind.

Authors note: So what do you think? Review if you want!

I want to also put it out there, that I do not support this kind of violence. I know some people have to be shocked by the utter mistreatment; I was when I wrote it. Don't ask me why I went this far, because I don't have a good answer. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I don't own pokemon.

Here is chapter eleven (it's a short one); I hope you enjoy it immensely! And yes, there s more violence and blood, so watch out!

Chapter 11

Not one person in the massive lab said a word. The only sounds echoing the room was the immense call of Missingno, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Every eye was on the thick mist protruding from Ash. Even Gary, who was lying in a puddle of his own blood, was awoken from his unconscious state. He lifted his bleeding face at the sight. He gasped. "Oh my God! Ash…"

Misty retreated back, and brought herself close to the cage confining Pikachu. Even the electric mouse was shivering at the sight of his master. It brought him back to that day on Victory Road, where he first witnessed his master body totally being consumed by this creature. "Pika pi!"

Brock was dizzy; he could feel his bruising form all over his body. He dropped to his knees; the Rocket's holding him up were too mesmerized by Missingno's entrance to hold him up. Brock watched with disbelief.

Giovanni was the most effected by this term of events. "Yes, yes!" A smiled was so broadly stretched across his face; that the wrinkles seem to disappear.

Kit Raleigh sat on the edge of his seat; allowing the ropes to cut into his arms. "This is incredible."

Giovanni, hearing the doctor's remark, didn't bother turning around, "Well Raleigh, this is the only reason why God put you on this earth; better enjoy it while I take it away."

In the tank Missingno continued to build and build. To almost a point, you barely could see Ash. The trainer's body hovered in the center and would have been completely hidden, if wasn't glowing. The bright light radiating from Ash caused all of the people in the room to shield their eyes. Though it appeared Ash was present; he was actually hidden by his subconscious. It was as if he was in the backseat of his mind. The trainer could see what was happening but couldn't do anything about it. He continued to repeat, _Save my friends, save my friends…_ Missingno, hearing his host's calling; glanced to where Ash's friends were arranged. "Mmmmmmmmmmm…"

The three friends could feel the ropes binding their hands, loosen. Misty was the first to bring her hands to her front. She grabbed her arms while a disturbing chill shivered through her body. She wanted to look over to her friends, but was too entranced towards the tank.

The cage holding Pikachu shattered. The bits of debris shot in all directions. The yellow pokemon spent no time darting towards the tank, "Pika pi!" Its little eyes were dilating, "PIKA PI!" The pokemon was upset it couldn't get any closer than the tank walls. The barrier alone brought a distraught gloom towards the electric mouse.

Brock assisted in helping Gary to his feet. The young researcher grabbed his bleeding face. "I thi…"Gary was cut off as he coughed up blood onto the floor and Brock's shirt. Spitting his bodily juices, he turned to his friends with a painful stare, "I think Missingno is…helping us."

Brock nodded, as he held Gary up. Of course his pain was near equivalent to Gary's, but he wasn't thinking of the pain. "What's going to happen to Ash?"

Giovannin didn't waste anytime, "Alright, now that Missingno is present; let's separate him from that boy!" He pointed towards the tank, "Initiate the vacuum!"

Gary looked up in confusion as he saw Rockets at their computers typing away. Finally noticing the two large tubes connected to the tank, Gary tried to interject, but began to cough again.

Kit eyes tensed as he took Gary's words right out of his mouth, "What are you planning to do, suck it out?

Giovanni was insulted by the stupidity of the question, "Of course, do you have any better suggestions?" He snapped his fingers.

The two large tubes connected to the tank were hooked up to a machine. The machine was designed to act like a large pokeball. It flashed on a signal, and let out a mechanical vibration. The vacuum sucked the air out of the tank, however the thick mist didn't move. Ash's body looked up at the machine. As he lifted his arms, they showed a bluish color. The tubes were turning the same glowing tint as they began to tighten and finally close shut. The pressure caused the large pokeball machine to explode. Rockets ran from the scene; while the rest of the people in the room ducked and covered their heads.

The debris began to fall, covered with flames. The four friends watched the incident, as they were now huddled together on the ground. Pikachu was in Misty's arms, while Brock and Gary both held her close to their chests. They got up, and stared at what else was going to happen.

Kendis and Jason peered up at Giovanni, "Boss, what do we do now?"

Ash's head glanced towards Kendis and Jason. With out a second later; both Kendis and Jason were surrounded by a blue mist. Jason shrieked, "What is this?" He shot a frightened look over to the Kendis.

Kendis ferociously bushed her shoulders and body, trying to get the bluish mist surrounding her off, like a stain on a blouse. "Could this be Missingno?" Her eyes never shown as much fear in her life, one strand of droplet fell from her widening eyes.

Slowly the two were being lifted in the air, their muscles all tightened, Kendis screamed. She had a dead feeling that Missingno was going to hurt them. "No!"

Giovanni watched down at these faithful followers. "Kit, what's going on?"

Kit was quite shocked himself, "I believe, Missingno is about to use a physic attack..." his voice trailed off.

Giovanni continued to look intensely at his two Rocket members.

Jason could hear the enormous sound coming from Missingno intensify. "No, please don't!"

Ash's arms both lifted up towards the floating Rockets. As his hands made their final lift, the arms began to glow the same bluish tint. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm!"

At that very moment Kendis and Jason were shot towards the walls. Their dieing screams for life were silenced with a smack and a crack. Their bodies broke against the hard impact. As they fell to the floor, they were all left unconscious. No one in the room could tell if they were breathing or not. Kendis's rib cage was shattered while blood streamed from her motionless body. Jason was in a similar condition, but blood was pouring from his ears. If they weren't dead, they would soon be.

The rest of the room was horror stricken. They may have just witnessed a live murder. Even Giovanni's expression was in utter shock. The only one in the room who showed more interest than concern was Kit. Who was sitting on the edge of his seat, shifting to get a better look.

Gary, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu shook in utter shock. Misty fell to her knees as she vomited. Brock, being the gentlemen would have helped her up, but was still to in shock to move. Gary was so devastated by the sudden attack, that his own pain wasn't even present anymore. _I can't believe this._

Ash watched through his eyes and couldn't believe what had just happened. _Missingno, I can't believe you did this…and with my body. How could you? I didn't want this to happen._ "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Ash wasn't allowing his body be taken full advantage like this. He offered his body to Missingno to help his friends, not to kill anyone. The young trainer was forcing his soul to the surface of his body, "Mmmmmm-no-mmmmm-Missingno…" The thick mist of the pokemon was thinning while the persistent Ash was trying to gain control of his body again. Ash's body grabbed his head and swayed, "No-mmmmmmm-I-mmmmmmmmm-won't-mmmmmm…"

Misty had brought herself from her knees to find her friend fighting for his body, "Ash is that you?"

Gary and Brock were too quite curious at the sight of Ash. They could see their young friend fighting for control, "Ash you can do it!"

Giovanni was distraught by this new term of event; his most trusted members of his team had just been mangled to a pulp and his prize pokemon was not coming under his control. He glared down at the other Rockets present in the room. "Inject the poison!"

Kit's face finally turned from the sight, "What are you going to do now?"

Giovanni was sick of Kit's questions, but answered anyway, "We may weaken Missingno if we kill off its host!"

The four friends turned their faces up to Giovanni, "No, you can't do that!"

Gary understood that the Viridian Gym leader could care less about what would happen to Ash. The researcher had suspected him to do something like this, but there was a new problem, "Do you understand that Ash is the only person who can keep Missingno from attacking again?"

Giovanni disregarded Gary's input. "We can't capture it as long as it's connected." He pulled out a purple and white ball from the case next him. An M was etched onto it.

Kit's jaw dropped, "Is that a Master Ball?"

The Viridian Gym leader smiled maliciously, "I wanted to save this for a legendary, but…I found better uses." He motioned for poison to be released into the tank.

Gary and Brock saw where the Rockets, that were controlling the poison were, "Oh no you don't!" Even in their mangled state, the two flung themselves towards the Rockets away from the machine. Pikachu joined in, and when the two men were clear; it released a powerful electric shock.

Giovanni pointed to the scene, "Well what are the rest of you waiting for?"

Other Rockets sent out their pokemon to reprimand the upstarts. They were quite hesitant, they new what happened to the last people who tried anything like this. They took painful glances to their commanders in their bloody heap; then turned back to the situation. Vines from many different grass types shot out and pulled Brock and Gary. Even Misty was pulled by the vines. Pikachu was the only one left, but it didn't take long till a Graveler grabbed it from behind. "Pika!"

The Rockets who were just attacked got slowly up from the ground and dragged themselves towards the controls. Sitting back down in their seats, they checked to make sure Missingno was preoccupied with keeping control of Ash. They put their conniving fingers across the button, and a purple mist could be seen entering the tank from below.

Now that Ash was halfway in control of his body, he could feel pain again. And more so than usual, his throat was tightening. He tried gasping for air, but he was getting too dizzy. This wasn't Missingno, _What is happening now? _ Ash was beginning to realize that it was poison mixing in the mist with Missingno. "Mmmmmmm-what-mmm-no please…."

Misty tried lunging forward but was undoubtedly constricted by a Victory Bell. "No, oh my God, NO!" She couldn't keep back any tears, they stream down her face.

Gary and Brock continued to struggle to break free, but it was futile. They watched painfully, as their dear friend inhaled the deadly poison.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu was desperately trying to break free with thunders, but the Graveler couldn't feel any of the attempts. "PIKA PI!"

Ash could feel the poison flow into his body; his eyes were blurred. His entire body dropped onto the floor, and was no longer glowing. Missingno's mist was thinning, but was still very present. His eyelids slowly closed as he reached for his friends. His hand finally dropped; he was motionless.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Authors note: Well what do you think? Please feel free to review, I love hearing people's input! (As long as it's not too flamey…"


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Yeah, sorry this chapter took **really** long to update. End of the school year stuff keeps getting in the way, exams, prom, graduation stuff, and now a summer class at the community college. But, I'll try to update regularly from now on! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience!

Chapter 12

The motionless trainer lay there in the tank. All eyes were once again on him as they could hear him take his terminal breath. Ash's body showed no signs of life any longer; he no longer glowed. He was pale. The mist was thinning and seemed to settle. The pokemon confining the friends loosened their grip and allowed them to break free. Misty turned her head from the sight and pressed herself into Brock. She allowed her streaming tears to be absorbed into his blood stained shirt. Brock placed his chin on her head as his arms wrapped around her. He held her close and tight. Even he showed signs of tearing up.

Gary, too, looked away. Placing his palms on his face and pressing them through his autumn hair; he breathed in quickly however breathed out very slowly. His tears flowed out of his eyes, and streamed across his reddened face. "God Ash, no…" He rubbed his eyes. He glared up at Giovanni who preparing to use his Master Ball in capturing Missingno. Gary's left eye twitched as he squinted, "Is this thing, that worth it, that you would kill someone; a boy even?"

Giovanni tried disregarding Gary's interjections.

"Answer me, you bastard!" Gary tried to lunge forward but stopped himself as he caught another painful glance at his old friend in the tank. There was nothing more he could do. Ash was gone, the horrible acceptance lingered.

The Viridian Gym Leader wasn't exactly proud of what he did. He didn't intend to go this far…his thirst was overbearing. He wanted the strongest pokemon in the world at his command…he tried satisfying himself by putting the blame on Ash, who stupidly got in the way. Giovanni stared at his Master Ball; this could possibly be the last step in his long awaited plan in capturing Missingno. Over ten years he waited, and now it was time. That's all he pressed into his mind. He shouldn't cloud his ambition with death; for this could be mere vengeance against Missingno and the boy for killing two of his most trusted team members. He glared down at Gary, "I'm not the only one who stole a life today." He nodded over to the two Rocket bodies of Kendis and Jason.

Gary just allowed his tears to fall, "Ash had nothing to do with those deaths, and you know that."

Kit didn't pay attention to the high risen emotions pouring out through every pore of Giovanni; he was more concerned with Missingno in the tank. _Something's not right…I can't imagine Missingno allowing it's prized host to die so easily…Ash can't be dead._

…………………………………………………………………………………

Ash was once again falling downward into an endless abyss. There was no ceiling, walls, or ground…only nothingness, void. The only familiar thing was fog, which was everywhere. The trainer's eyes were opened ever so slightly, he was no longer in the tank…there were no Rockets…no more pain. It took time for him to focusing. He felt a bit dazed. "Where am I?" He glanced around a couple of times grabbing his head with his right arm. "The last thing I remember is…" A flashback appeared in front of him, the poison surrounding him; and him falling to the ground. He grabbed his throat. "I was poisoned!" He peered around, "Am I dead?"

_You are not dead…_

Ash grabbed his ears, "Who was that?" The mysterious voice sounded like hundreds of people talking at once, but in harmony with each other; almost like a chorus speaking in minor thirds to each other. Ash was able to stop himself from falling, and brought himself up straight. "Who are you?"

_You know who I am…_

Ash thought, but his mind was jumbled. "Missingno?"

_Mmmmmmmmm…yes._

"Where are we?" Ash tried looking around but only could see a think silvery mist.

_We are in your mind…you are not dead: but, frozen in time…a second before you would have died._

Ash's face hardened, "Why have you done this to me? You have enough power to live on your own; why would you attach yourself to me? What do I have that you would possibly want?" The questions had been lingering in his mind for a long time.

_I have enough power to destroy anything in my path…I have enough power to teleport through time…I even have enough power to live an immortal…but this means nothing to me. I was created with no intelligence or emotion what so ever._

Ash's eyes squinted, "But what does that have to do with me?"

_Humans are interesting beings, in which you can think for yourself. You can understand why things are the way they are…I could not. When connecting with Kit Raleigh, I discovered the physical world, the science behind life itself. I gained knowledge through him; I began to understand theories, discoveries, inventions, and chemistry, even about myself. I knew then that I was nothing but a mistaken science project. But, behind it all I couldn't express feelings. I couldn't understand how to react, to love; to hate…all I gained from Kit was his feeling of fear._

"That doesn't surprise me, Kit is a coward." Ash faced looked disgusted, "But you destroyed cities! That doesn't sound like fear to me."

_I tried understanding what fear was…_

"Are you trying to tell me you destroyed the cities because you were afraid?" Ash was having trouble accepting the situation at hand, as well as Missingo's story.

_I didn't know how to live, what to do. I was afraid and searched for new things to understand. I was created premature and only new how to learn. _

"Even with Kit's brain power, you couldn't understand that no one was going to hurt you? Not a single person you killed in those explosions knew what you were!" Ash was tensing up.

_I sensed the fear in these cities, and in trying to understand this new emotion I accidentally destroyed them._

"Accidentally, like a child. Ash was slowly beginning to understand.

_I sensed a completely different kind of emotion in you; you were fearless. I felt strange emotions with you. I wanted that, I wanted to understand it…you had this fire I didn't find anywhere else. You had a strong love for friends, a slight feeling of longing. I craved for it._

Ash was taken aback. He now felt uncomfortable. "And that is why you reacted to any different emotion I had."

_Yes._

Ash was no longer in awe of the moment; he was frustrated "So you ruined my life, to understand human emotions?" Ash grabbed his head in disbelief, "This sounds so ridiculous I can't believe I'm saying it. I'm on the edge of death, and yet you sound so calm. What about my friends, all the pain they went through because you decided to get me involved with your school time!"

_I am sorry…_

The mist around Ash was thickening, making Ash's clothes feel damp. A bluish tinge filled the room. "What are you planning on doing now, huh? After I'm dead, are you going to find someone else to learn something?" No longer did this trainer have any feelings of sorrow for Missingno. He hated it. "Why don't you go find Kit again, he seems to be the most obsessed with you, or how about Giovanni?"

_I am sorry…_

"Sorry doesn't give me my life back; you may as well kill me now. I'm going to die when I wake up from this stupid argument anyway." Ash's eyes were dripping with tears.

_I can make everything right again._

"Yeah, how? Are you going to kill someone else?"

The mist grew a thick reddish glow. Missingno's choir like voice was now in forte; _LET ME SPEAK!_

Ash could feel Missingno's frustration like a bullet. He silenced himself.

_We need to work together, with your judgment and my power we can bring everything back to the way it was._

Ash was in disbelief, he couldn't imagine anything that could bring everything back to the way it was, but this was Missingno. There weren't many doubts that could follow its name.

_I am in full understanding of you Ash Ketchum. I also understand that you had caught me in a pokeball up on Victory Road. I am your pokemon, and I will do as you command. _

Ash paused, "Wait, what? Your saying I actually caught you?"

_Yes._

"But, you haven't listened to anything I've asked. Why now?"

_I was in full awareness that I was the strongest pokemon; to my knowledge. I didn't understand why I should listen to any one person. But, I can admit that I have made many unforgiving mistakes in searching for what I wanted. I can now feel you lingering distrust. You do not want me as your pokemon?_

Ash thought even more deeply, "Last time I trusted you, you killed two people…and besides, won't I die when I wake up?"

_Not with my powers._

Ash thought a bit, "Will I have control of the situation?"

_Yes._

Ash nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Giovanni stared into the tank. The gym leader had been contemplating his decision for about twenty minutes. _Would Missingno just come into the ball? It's still a pokemon right? _He was ready to capture Missingno, there was no other way to describe his current state. The mist was still settled at the bottom of the tank. It seemed to have encompassed Ash's body. He motioned to have the Rockets to hold the four friends back as he came down to their floor level. He slowly walked down the stairs gripping the handle on his way down. "Everyone, release you pokemon. If Missingno were to arise, we should be prepared."

The Rockets all released their pokemon as Gary, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were taken to where Kit was. They were all tied to chairs as well then were left alone with Kit.

"I hope you're happy, you sick bastard." Gary gave a piercing look towards Kit.

Kit felt the look like a thousand knives, "I had just as much control over the situation as any of you."

Gary's emotions were stained; his long lost friend had been found, and then was killed in front of his eyes. He turned back to watch Giovanni's attempt in catching Missingno.

Kit felt the guilt deep in his gut; probably for the first time. "I'm sorry."

Gary didn't turn back. None of the four friends turned towards Kit. Brock was too drawn into the situation at hand while Misty was still mourning over Ash's death.

Giovanni lifted his withered hand, in motion to open the tank. "Open it."

The massive steal and glass walls of the tank began to open slowly. The mist didn't disperse into the room, but remained in the tank. All the eyes of every Rocket and pokemon waited in anticipation. Missingno's lack of movement was concerning.

Giovanni smiled slightly, "I was right. Without its host it is weakened." He lifted his hand and through the ball. The purple and white ball open as it touched the mist and a purplish tint surrounded the fog. It seemed like minutes went by, until finally the ball was thrown back at Giovanni. Missingno was still present in front of him. He had not caught Missingno. "What? No!" He backed up slowly.

As the mist began to rise, Ash's body was lifted into the air. The fog then began to flow into the room towards the pokemon and Rockets. Ash's eyes opened, and a bright flash of white light filled the entire room. A slight grin stretched across Ash's face. He lifted higher out of the tank as the mist around him was now in his full control. Missingno was his pokemon and this might be the most fearsome battle of his life.

"Ash!" Misty, Gary and Brock screamed his name in unison.

Pikachu's eyes widened, "PIKA PI!"

Ash turned towards them and lifted his hand. The bluish tinged once again untied their bonds. Even Kit was released.

Giovanni was appalled, "What, but he's dead. Why would it still be attached to him?"

Ash held up a finger, "I'm not dead!" The choir like voice of Missingno joined ash's voice.

The four young friends stretched broad smiles across their faces. Gary nodded, "I knew he'd figure away through this."

Giovanni pointed towards Ash, "Everyone attack!"

All the Rockets sent their pokemon out towards Missingno. Hyper beams, fire spins, flamethrowers, hydro pumps, razor leaves, and many other power attacks were charging towards Ash.

Misty lunged forward reaching for her friend, "Ash no!"

Ash smiled and reached both hands forward. His hands turned a bluish glow and the attacks all turned into bubble attacks, which were no match for Missingno's barrier defense.

Giovanni stepped back in fear and confusion. "What is going on?"

Misty seemed a bit stunned, "What just happened?"

Kit smiled slightly, "Missingno has the power to teach any pokemon any attacks. It seems it has performed its effect on the Rocket's pokemon when they inhaled the mist. I had no idea it was able to control another pokemon's attacks."

Gary and Brock just continued to watch. Gary noticed Ash's grin; "I think Ash knows more about Missingno than anyone. It looks like they're working together."

Kit was amazed, "This is quite extraordinary!"

Giovanni screamed in a tremble at the Rockets, "Again, do it again!"

The pokemon were ordered, once again, to attack. As they did, they found themselves all using slash attacks. Grass types, Electric types, Fighting types, and just about every other type of pokemon imagined were all using splash attack with all their might. Missingno had another toll on the pokemon. The Rockets were confused, "Boss, I don't think our pokemon know how to fight that thing.

Giovanni was tensing up, sweat was pouring from his brow. His pupils were like snakes. He was embarrassed, furious, and frustrated. "How can that thing possibly take advantage of every single one of you idiots?" He looked towards Misty, Gary, Brock, Kit, and Pikachu. "Fine then, if that is how it's going to be." He threw a pokeball and a Dragonite appeared in a flash of light. "Hyper beam!" He pointed towards the friends standing on the balcony, looking down onto the scene.

Ash noticed what Giovanni was up to and used Missingno's hyper beam to deflect the Dragonite's attack. The beam of light hit right on target, and shot it away from he friends in an explosion.

Giovanni spent no time wasted; "Now everyone strike him now!"

All the pokemon in the room used their most powerful attacks against Ash and Missingno. Giovanni's plan worked like a charm. The hyper beam at the friends was a distraction.

Ash was hit. Missingno's barrier couldn't match the awesome powers of fifty some pokemon. Ash and Missingno were thrown against the wall. The trainer was no longer hovering in the air. He was on the ground. The agonizing pain had returned. The effect of using attacks with his body shot the shooting pain through every nerve of his body. To join that, he now felt the hit of so many pokemon attacks. He was bleeding, and bruised with broken bones. "Missingno…"

Giovanni laughed, "I knew he'd be stupid enough to save his friends." He walked up to the trembling Ash.

Gary, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were stunned but took no time in heading towards Ash. They reached Ash right as Giovanni had. The mist was still present but faint. The slight humming noise lingered in the air. Misty held Ash in her arms. "Are you ok?"

Ash coughed up blood onto the ground, and worked his head up to see her. "Misty?"

Gary walked up towards Giovanni and stared at him in the eyes. Before Giovanni could say a slick remark Gary had swung a hard punch across the gym leader's face. It wasn't long before Gary was shot a punch to the head and stomach by a couple of Rocket members. He was then shoved back towards Ash.

Giovanni rubbed his bruising face, "You idiot. You all will pay for that."

Brock had assisted in helping Gary sit up. He turned, "Do you feel any guilt for what you've done."

Giovanni noticed the dry blood on Brock's face and clothes. "All of your pains are because of your foolish involvement; now back to business." He turned to Ash. "You seem to understand this pokemon, tell me…how do you capture it?"

Misty held Ash every so tightly, "Will you just leave him alone!"

Ash sat up, taking in every painful strike. Every nerve in his body was jolting, "You can't." His voice was just his own once again.

Giovanni tensed, "Don't give me that I kn-"

"Missingno belongs to me." Ash painfully lifted his head towards Giovanni.

"What, how?" Giovanni pointed towards Ash, "If I can't capture it, then you certainly couldn't have! Your attachment means nothing!"

Ash smiled slightly but painfully, "I captured it in a pokeball on Victory Road ten years ago."

Gary and Pikachu stared at Ash. Pikachu had a vivid memory of Ash picking up the pokeball with Missingno inside when on Victory Road. Gary thought back to when he first talked to Ash after finding him. Ash had told him he had caught it, but he thought it meant nothing. They nodded as they processed the current situation.

Giovanni was in disbelief, but was still persistent. "Then Team Rocket will just have to do what we do best: we'll just have to steal it." He pulled an empty pokeball off of his belt. He tossed it towards Ash, "Return your pokemon."

Ash starred at the red and white ball, "What?"

Giovanni pointed to the ball, "You heard me, returned you pokemon or I will kill your friends right here in front of you."

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Authors Note: Yeah, once again sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll make sure to update the next chapter in less time it took me to update this one. Feel free to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Alright, all I can say is sorry this last chapter has taken so long. That's all I can say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Ash's heart was pumping; he could feel his bodily fluids rushing to his head. He began to lose focus on his surroundings. _How can he do this? Will he just leave us alone? No, of course not._ He stared deep into Giovanni's snake like eyes; the piercing eyes that were similar to those of a venomous snake. A snake urging to sick it's teeth into you, and take your life away. "Why is this so important to you? Do you not see what you've done when going after Missingno?"

Giovanni's patience was already thin; he didn't need to be interviewed on the subject. "It is not of your concern."

"Not his concern? What the hell is wrong with you?" Gary's eye twitched, his weakened body could not handle the pain.

Misty saw him flinch, and pulled Gary's arm towards her to help him support himself. "You've kidnapped us, tortured us and for what, this pokemon? Of course this is our concern."

Brock continued to hold Ash's arm, like a father would protecting his child. "I can't imagine what sort of respect you think you deserve. You're nothing but shi-"

"Enough!" The pokemon breeder was cut off; Giovanni's features were once again stiffening. "Just give me Missingno in its pokeball!"

"No!" Ash painfully began to pull himself up, feeling every shock in his muscles.

Giovanni pointed at him, "You do realize the consequences. I'll kill your friends. You know very well I'm capable of doing so."

Ash picked up his yellow companion. It's warmth brought the slightest bit of comfort, but that was all he needed. "Just look at what you've been trying to do for the past hours. You've tried in every which way to capture the strongest pokemon in the world. But have you ever come close to keeping it under control?"

The Viridian gym leader was taken aback. He had no words to say; he knew it was true.

Gary looked at Ash. His friend's confidence was over bearing.

Ash shook his head. "You have no control over this pokemon, and even if I did give it to you in a pokeball, it still wouldn't obey you. What's the point?"

Giovanni looked around at his Rockets. They were looking at each other. The light murmurs revealed the insecurity of his control over anything. He heard from behind him a light conversation that reoccurred with all his Rockets.

"The kid's got a point."

"What are we doing here? This project has taken us days, and we've gotten no where!"

"What would we do with that thing?"

"The boss doesn't know what he's doing!"

The Rockets faces were hardening. They talked amongst themselves.

Giovanni turned to his Rockets, finally feeling an unstable leadership. "Don't listen to this boy! I've leaded you all in the best fashion possible. Don't you dare listen to a child that points out one little flaw! I've been like a father to you all!" Spit shot from his mouth. He was no longer turned towards his captives. The gym leader's full attention was to his Rockets.

"Yeah, a father wouldn't have just watched Kendis and Jason get killed in front of his eyes, then continue with what he's doing." A single Rocket spoke for what they all were thinking. "I bet you wouldn't even care if another one of us was killed for this thing! Would you?"

The Rocket leader felt every bead of sweat on his body drop to the floor. He may as well dropped down as well, he was losing control of everything around him. "It's not like you haven't been paid."

One Rocket cackled, he wasn't in sight of Giovanni. "I like the whole bad guy thing, but even shittier jobs have health benefits."

More and more Rockets began to nod there heads in agreement. They were being lead by a leader who didn't care about their personal well beings. Jason and Kendis were close to the top of his member list and they were splattered against a wall with no respect from the man they worked so tirelessly for. They all began to stiffen their brows. Anger was etched into each of their faces.

Giovanni took a step back. "No! You can't seriously take the advise of a…a…stupid child!"

"I'm all for stealing and the whole experimenting thing, but I don't know boss, you don't seem like the boss you used to be." The Rockets all nodded in agreement. Some of them even began to shuffle there feet as they left the room.

Giovanni was appalled, "Of course I am the same leader! You're just…just confused!" He looked around, scared at what they may do. _They wouldn't leave me!_ He witnessed in horror as many of them turned their heads from him. He no longer was basking in the respect he had once received. "Don't you even think of doing anything ridiculous, because you'll regret it!" His eyes were wide.

Ash smiled slightly, while Gary grinned. "I think the only one doing something ridiculous is you."

The Rocket leader darted around and glared down at a flinching researcher, a trembling gym leader, a beaten breeder, and the one boy that may have just ruined everything. _They are just a group of idiots. He is just a child. How could he possibly have captured Missingno? How could this boy, turn all of my loyal followers to question my leadership. How? _The veins in his forehead were pulsating, while his face was filling with blood. Clenching his teeth together, he was breathing heavily. Hatred, loathing, frustration were building through his body and was pouring out through all his pores. "You." He pointed straight at Ash.

Ash was placing his weight against the wall as he stood up. Gary, Misty and Brock stood by him tensely. Pikachu glared up at Giovanni, fearful of what was going through his conniving mind.

Giovanni's hand was shaking, "You ruined my plans, everything! Ripping away my life's work!" He reached into his burnt orange jacket.

Ash's face hardened while pikachu's cheeks glowed with intense electricity. They figured Giovanni was reaching for a pokeball.

The Viridian gym leader's hand slowly came out of his coat to reveal a gun. He pointed it straight at Ash. "Enough!"

The fourteen year old and his friends eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious."

Giovanni's eyes were crazed. They were thin and snake like, "I already told you, I'd kill you friends. Believe me, I have no problem killing you." Drops of sweat poured from his aged face like a waterfall. Moving his target from Ash he pointed it at Brock, "Maybe one of friends should go first." The gun moved towards the trembling red head. "Or possibly…" Moving towards the electric mouse his eyes widened, "Or your trusted pokemon. No." He moved towards the researcher, "What about the famous Professor Oak's grandson. You were rivals at one point weren't you? Your records were not hard to trace." His finger rubbed against the trigger. He could feel the terror in Ash emitting off of him.

Ash nudged forward, "Please don't do anything, I'll give you Missingno." He paused, _Wait! What am I saying? I can't just give him Missingno. But…I can't let him kill my friends. _He looked around; his heart was in the pit of his stomach. Once again the familiar cold chilling feeling filled his lungs. He lunged forward and began to gag, _Missingno what are you doing? Not now, please. _

Giovanni's prize was soon in his grasp, but his sanity was nowhere in sight. His fear grew with ever cough Ash made. "Don't you dare let Missingno attack again, I swear…"

Ash fell forward to the ground clutching his heart. Gasping for air, he continued down to the cold tiled floor. _Missingno?_

The aged gym leader was terrified. He stepped back, "What is it doing?" He looked around to find Kit pushing his way through the Rockets, who were hustling out of the Rocket headquarters, up to the scene. "Raleigh? What the devil are you doing?"

The old man put his hands up in a defense, "Please, let the kids go, Missingno has an endless limit. We'll all die here, if you keep aggravating it."

"Bold words for a coward. Shouldn't you have run off somewhere?" Giovanni was disgusted by the senseless conversation.

Kit walked even closer, "Please, it's going to attack again. You're going to die."

Gary was taken aback. _Why is he being like this? It's as if he actually cared about someone. Cared about us, and Giovanni. _Gary locked eyes with Misty who was wondering the same thing. Brock also joined the sea of eyes. Gary spoke out, while reaching down to help Ash, "Kit get out of here! You'd want to save your own skin."

Kit shook his head, "No, Missingno will kill more if we don't handle things correctly."

Brock clenched his fist, "Why do you care?"

Raleigh looked around, "I finally realized that I'm not the only one who needs looking out after. I could see that after watching you all fighting for each other. You had a strong bond. I never had friends. You all were the closest people I've ever gotten too, and it's taught me a lot."

Giovanni cocked his head towards Kit, "Drop the shit! I don't need to hear this nonsense. I just need to kill off the only thing that is keeping Missingno here!" He pointed his gun, once again at Ash who was on the floor coughing up the misty fog of Missingno.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…_ Ash was in a fetal position. Feeling the icy chill freeze his organs. He could no longer control Missingno. He no longer understood Missingno. He was losing his trust in Missingno. _Why?_ _Mmmmmmmmmmm…._

Kit put his arms out trying to reason, "Realize Ash is keeping this pokemon under control. Please understand." He was pleading.

The rest watched in fear, they all stared at the gun that may take their friend's life.

Giovanni was stricken with panic. "If he's gone then it will go too, and I'll peruse another pokemon." His hand was shaking as his breath deepened.

Gary cut in, "You're crazy! Have you completely lost it? Missingno is inside of Ash, not a part of him! You killing Ash will not kill it! You know that!"

The former Rocket leader was in a mental break down. His fury had overridden any sense of reality. He no longer cared about obtaining Missingno. He wanted it gone and would have no more pleasure than to kill off the one person who destroyed his goal, his career, and his life. "There is much more to it. Say farewell!" He finally pulled the trigger.

The crack of the shot sent a pierce through all of their ears. But, before reaching Ash, Kit had jumped in the way and took the bullet. The impact alone pushed him backwards. As he fell, he could see colors streaming, hear faint screams, and feel the pain he should have endured that day Missingno destroyed Cinnabar Island. He struck the floor. Misty held Ash, and Gary and Brock surrounded him.

Giovanni stepped back, "You fool!"

Gary leaned over Kit, examining his gushing wound. "Why would you do it? You wont live through this."

Kit coughed, grabbing his wound. Blood was spilling onto the floor. Dribble of blood leaked from his mouth, "I already told you. I've learned a lot from you all. Thank you." He gave a faded smile as his eyes slowly shut for eternity.

The young researcher was stunned to find tears welling up in his eyes. He had no words to say to Kit's death.

Brock and Misty were also feeling the pains of loss.

Pikachu's eyes dilated.

All of his hatred Gary once had for Kit were gone and channeled to Giovanni. He cocked his head up towards the gunman, "Are you happy now?"

Giovanni shook his head violently; insanity was still obvious in his eyes, "No! I wont be happy until I kill…" He finger was caressing the trigger again.

Misty pulled Ash towards her, "No!"

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! _A thick mist protruded from Ash's body at an incredible rate. Fog filled the room quickly, floating through every nook and cranny. Ash rose into the air. The mist was blinding, and disallowed anyone to see. All that could be seen was silver.

Giovanni gasped, "What no!" He began shooting in every direction, all around him. But every bullet shot out within feet slowed down and dropped to the floor. The gym leader insanity heightened, "Missingno…Missingno!" Every breath he took deepened. He could feel the thick mist coming down his throat. "Missin-" The thick air engulfed his voice. Fear filled his eyes.

Brock was still crouched over; he couldn't find the balance to bring himself up, "Wha-" His voice was taken away.

Pikachu was tightly held in Misty's arms. _Ash…_

Ash began to glow as he levitated in the air. His head was cocked back. He too, could only see silver, while his eyes were a bright white. _Missingno please…take us home. Please, if only one thing._ The young trainer could soon feel warmth filling his veins starting from his heart. The humming of Missingno joined this new sensation. A golden glow filled the room and in a flash of light they were gone.

Giovanni was the only one left, alone in his chamber. He was sprawled on the ground, faced up. He was unconscious, soon to wake up to a new reality.

……………………………………………………………………..

Once again the young pokemon trainer found himself floating in an abyss. Ash could feel a push against his shoulder. He could here his name. His eyes slowly began to open as he gained focus. "What?" He could see a blurry vision of a red head, "Misty?"

She smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Ash shook his head, "Uh, fine." He slowly pushed himself up, feeling the grass under his palms and in between his fingers. The sky was blue, and the sun was bright. He cupped his hands around his eyes.

Misty wrapped her hands around him, "Oh!" She embarrassed him, holding him tightly, "I thought we were going to lose you back in the Rocket lab!"

He looked around, to see a Pikachu jumping in his arms also embracing him. "Pika pi!"

Ash smiled at his yellow companion. "Pikachu!"

Gary and Brock, now fully healed of all cuts and bruises smiled down at him, "Hey buddy, it's good to see us all here in one piece. Well…"

They all took a painful glance at the corpse of Kit Raleigh.

Ash's eyes were stunned. "He took the bullet for me, didn't he?"

Gary nodded in silence.

"We should give him a proper burial."

Ash noticed his surroundings, the rolling hills with quaint houses in the distance. "Are we in Pallet Town?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah, Missingno must have transported us here and cleared up all of our scrapes as well." He looked at his hands and felt his face, to feel no cuts and bruises.

Ash looked down in thought, "I asked Missingno to send us home, and it took us to my home." He looked around smiling. His smile faded quickly at the breathless Kit.

It didn't take long for Gary to contact his grandfather, who helped them set the proper funeral. Night fell and Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu stayed at Professor Oak's home. Finally feeling more at ease, Ash was constantly thinking of how his life will never be the way it was. He was silent through dinner. Gary noticed this throughout there stay with his Grandfather.

Ash left the house around ten thirty and sat on the hill he and Gary used to play on as a child. He slipped his face into his arms and began to sob. "It's not fair." Pikachu had followed him outside, with concern.

"Pika pi?" The little electric mouse nuzzled up to his master.

The young trainer wiped his eyes quickly; attempting to hold back his emotions. "Oh Pikachu?"

The pokemon placed its head against Ash's chest. "Chu." It knew what Ash must have been feeling.

Ash tried smiling but couldn't. His tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls. "Oh Pikachu, I don't know where to go from here. My dream, my goal has been completely ruined. I didn't get to train my own pokemon! Not even you Pikachu!" His face was now completely in his arms while he embraced his pokemon."

Pikachu did not know what to do but hug back.

Gary walked up to the conversation and saw Ash sitting there outside. "Hey buddy."

Ash looked up, his face reddened. Once again he was wiping his tears away.

Gary frowned, he knew what Ash was crying about. "I remember this hill." He sat next to him. "Remember when we'd roll down the hill in races." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "You were always a little faster than me."

Ash shook his head, "You never would admit to it."

The young researcher nudged Ash shoulder, "Come on, me the cocky little boy in my adolescence. I'd never admit to you beating me." He grinned.

The black haired boy smiled back, but began remembering all the memories of his childhood, and how much he missed in his ten year absence. His eyes began tearing up again, "I can't just forget about all of this. I missed ten years of my life. Year's I'll never get back." He sobbed loudly, Misty and Brock overheard and walked out to where Ash, Gary and Pikachu were. The young trainer kept brushing away tears as new ones formed. He stood up looking around at all of his friends now watching his distress. "Look at me, I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life! I'll watch you grow old and eventually die. But what about me? Will I die? I don't know if Missingno is even with me anymore."

Misty reached towards him, "Oh Ash it will be alright. Just be happy we are out of danger."

Ash shook his head, "Yeah, but now that we are safe what is to become of me? You all have more memories. Memories of believing I was dead. To think I may as well be, because unless I start from scratch I'll never be able to train all of my pokemon. That's been taken care of for me. I'll never be able to live my life the way I planned!" He fell to the ground and let his tears fall.

The rest watched. They were lost of words to say. Not one of them could possibly feel half of what he was currently enduring.

Ash's tears continued to fall, "If there was only a way to go back." His head fell even lower as his heart grew heavy. Slowly, as his pain was unleashed and his sorrows were raging he could hear the slight humming. _Mmmmmmmmmm…_ Ash's eyes widened, "Missingno?" _Mmmmmmmm…_

Pikachu jumped back. Hearing the humming brought him confusion. He didn't know what to think.

The rest had the same opinions of Missingno.

Ash didn't feel any pain, nor the typical sensation he usually received from Missingno. However he could feel the cold presence that joined the humming. "Missingno?" Suddenly, he endured the most abnormal feeling. It was as if thick cold air was seeping through every pore of his body, including his mouth, nostrils and ears. Though Missingno had expanded out of his body before, it was different. It was taking itself completely out of his system. He could feel his organs relaxing and warming up. The mist appeared around him then expanded around everyone.

Ash, Misty, Gary, Brock and Pikachu were all once again engulfed in Missingno's presence. They all gleamed around and could no longer see the street lamps, the lit windows, the moon, or even the nightly darkness. Missingno's fog like body was bright.

_Ash…_

All of them jumped, except for Ash. They rest had never heard the chorus like voice before. "Is this Missingno?" Gary asked while looking around in all directions. The voice was loud, and came from all around.

Ash nodded, "Missingno have you parted from my body?"

_Yes._

Pikachu jumped up onto the shoulder of his master. It curled next to Ash's neck, needing the comfort. It was frightened of the voice.

The young trainer patted the golden fur of his electric mouse. "Well, then what happens now? I mean…thank you for saving us from Giovanni. Well, most of us." He thought back to Kit, while he glanced down at his feet. "But, what is to become of me, or you for that matter." His eyes were dilated. He didn't disallow his tears from falling.

_You are going home._

Ash's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that reply. "What? Home, I thought that is why you brought me here. We're in Pallet Town."

_But, is this your time?_

The fourteen year olds expression squinted, "No… I don't really understand."

Gary stepped forward and called out, "Are you saying your going to take him back to his time?"

Ash turned to Gary; he hadn't imagined this. He looked out, "Missingno is this true?"

_No._

Misty shook her head, "Than what do you mean?"

_I'm not going to take Ash back to his time. That will occur the instant I change the past._

Brock locked eyes with Ash, who shared his confusion. "What do you mean by changing the past?"

_I am going back to when I was being created in the lab on Cinnabar Island. I will destroy everything in the lab that contributed to my creation…including myself._

Ash shook his head in protest, "Listen Missingno, I'm grateful that you are going to help me back to my time, but you don't have to kill yourself. Just take me back ten years, I'm sure you can do that!" His heart was pounding, knowing how happy he'd be to go back. But the cost of losing this incredible pokemon to fate was overbearing.

_No! _The chorus like voice rose.

The five of them clattered to the ground.

_Please understand…_ Missingno's voice calmed. _My existence is not meant to be. I am unnatural, and my effects are well in the same. There will always be a disturbance in this world as long as I exist._

The group gathered themselves up and looked over towards Ash.

Ash shut his eyes and looked down. "Missingno you don't have to do this…I don't understand you. You've done many terrible things. You've ruined my life, and the lives of many others. Many…many deaths…but…" He couldn't say any more. _I don't understand, I should be happy. He'll make everything right again…at least that is what he says. I hate it for what it's done, but at the same time…_ "I don't want you to die." He still felt an attachment.

_I can repent my actions…but only if there is no trace left of me._

Ash frowned and looked over to his friends, who just looked right back at him. He held Pikachu closely, embracing it. "Missingno."

Suddenly a white flash of light surrounded them and then flew to the sky. It was astounding. The entire night sky was fill with the incredible white brilliance. Missingno's fog left the ground level and flew up to the light.

_Goodbye… _

Missingno light intensified and the rest pelted backwards from the force. However, Ash threw himself back up quickly. "Missingno!"

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!_

The light grew even brighter as the ground around them shook violently. The group all pulled each other close.

Gary smiled, "Ash!" He rose his voice over the intensity.

Ash darted his look around and looked at all of his aged friends. He held them tighter to them. "Thank you, thank you all."

Gary nodded while looking straight at Ash. "See you on the other side Ashy boy."

The light grew even brighter and in a flash it all when dark.

…………………………………………………………………………

Falling backwards through this time like portal, Ash witnessed streaming colors, and flash backs of his time in the altered reality with Missingno. He looked intensely at the scattered memories of his aged friends, the Rockets, Kit Raleigh and the mysterious fog pokemon. He reached out, "Missingno!"

Slam!

Ash woke up suddenly. He looked confusingly around at his surroundings to notice his yellow electric friend staring at him. He was on the ground Victory Road.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu went up to him and nudged his shoulder.

Ash rubbed his eyes. "Why am I on the ground?" He looked around, "Pikachu did a pokemon knock me out or something?"

Pikachu's eyes were filled with utter confusion. "Pi?" He shook his head.

Ash pulled himself up. And stretched, "Well we better go catch some pokemon before the boat gets to the port. I want to see some of those strong pokemon said to be up here." He looked down at his pokemon companion, "Come on Pikachu!" As Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder, Ash smiled while lightly humming. "Mmmm." Ash continued his journey to where ever it may take him.

…………………………………………..

There was nothing left to recall Missingno. No records, no data. All that was left in the lab was the crushed ambition of a mega TM. Missingno had destroyed everything. The strongest pokemon the world's ever seen will never be thought of again. The ultimate pokemon paid the ultimate price. Missingno found it's acceptance in this world, and that is left unsaid without even a memory.

The End.

………

**Authors: Well I hope you enjoyed the final installment of "What in 10 Years?". **


End file.
